Justify The Means
by NoxyHart
Summary: Castiel makes an error in judgment that costs him Dean and Sam and nearly his life. He's saved by Crowley only to become a slave to the demon. Crowley takes it in stride and devises a plan to get Dean and Sam to forgive the angel by showing them exactly how far Castiel has truly fallen. Yaoi, foul language, nudity, sexual themes
1. The Start of A New Life

**Okay here is a request from my dear friend Crazed666. This will be my first multi-chapter fic. If you enjoy it please feel free to let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SN. If I did I might be a lot happier.**

Castiel sat at the feet of his Master, feeling those long fingers tangle themselves into his hair. His eyes slid closed as the other hand caressed the fine bones of his right wing, the feathers parting easily for those cold fingers. He rested his head on his Master's knee and just let himself focus on the sensations he was feeling and continued to ignore his surroundings like he had for most of the day. It was better then letting himself dwell on the past and just how he ended up kneeling at the foot of, in his opinion, a disgustingly gaudy throne that Crowley used for his 'important' meetings. Today just happened to be a day with nothing but meetings meaning he wasn't really needed by his master but was there anyway as both a trophy and a threat like usual. He hated the fact that Crowley, of people, was his Master.

Castiel let out a barely heard hiss as the fingers tightened slightly, pulling at his hair. Crowley's finger began rubbing away the hurt almost as soon as he realized what he had done. At least it hadn't been his wing like the one time. That had nearly sent Crowley into a fits when he had screamed, the demon having not realized just how sensitive angel wings really were. In a way Crowley was probably the best choice, even if he hated it. As long as he did what he was told there was rarely any pain or punishments that came from the demon. Small accidents like what had just occurred were rare and usually only happened when the demon was displeased about something and couldn't stop his reaction.

He shifted slightly, letting himself rest more fully between the demons legs and allowing him better access to his hair and wings. It was all part of his contract. The contract that he had agreed to in order to save his own life. A life that wouldn't have needing saving if he hadn't screw up so badly that it had cost him the one that meant the most to him. Without thinking about it he turned inward and gently caressed the closed bond that he shared with Dean. He hadn't felt a single thing come through it since his screw up but he could understand why.

It had started harmlessly enough. He realized that the more time he spent around the Winchester brothers the more he was falling in love with Dean. At first he hadn't been sure what to do about it, so he ignored it, tried burying it deep, locking it away so the older Winchester would never know. Trouble with that was he didn't do a good of a job as he thought. His feelings grew worse and worse until he used any excuse he could find just to be near him. Sam had made the comment that one day that he was following Dean around like a love sick puppy and he had pulled the younger aside and sworn him to secrecy. Sam had just laughed as said that his brother was too dense to figure it out.

Days turned to weeks turned to months. He kept his feelings hidden with Sam occasionally teasing him whenever Dean was out of earshot. Everything began heading downhill one night when he was alone with Dean. They had been sitting in a field on the hood of the Impala, sharing a beer, and looking at the stars. They were talking about everything and nothing and enjoying each other's company. In the light of the stars Dean had never looked more beautiful. Without thinking he had leaned in close and kissed the hunter. Dean had froze before shoving him away, yelling profanities at him. The anger the hunter had directed at him had scared him. Dean screamed at him telling him not to come back unless he was called because he did not want to see the angel again.

Castiel had complied. He began showing up only when he was called and left as soon as he was sure that the brothers had everything they required from him. Sam had tried to get him to stay but he always had an excuse ready. Or he did until Sam began calling him whenever Dean wasn't around. It was nice spending more time with the younger Winchester; they were becoming fast friends. It had all came to a head the night Dean had showed up early. He had been leaning over Sam, who was showing him something on the computer when the door opened. They had both looked up to find Dean standing in the door, a look of fury on his face.

The hunter began screaming at them both with Sam trying to play peace keeper. Dean had thought that Castiel had been trying to seduce Sam now and wasn't having it. They had both tried to explain that they were just friends and nothing was happening but Dean wouldn't be swayed. That was when Dean had signed his death warrant. The man had screamed that he wished he had never met the angel and that they weren't bonded.

Pain had flooded into Castiel as the bond he had with the hunter had slammed painfully shut, sealing him off from Dean's bright soul. He fell to the floor screaming in pain, clutching at his chest as he tried to reopen it only to find that it was Dean's side that was sealed. He spread his wings, struggling to get away but the pain had been too great. He remember hearing someone calling his name as he slammed first into the table, then the wall, and finally the floor, bruising his body and wings as he tried to leave. He wasn't sure how he managed to get away but when he did he realized that he had ended up at Dean's grave where he had brought him back from hell.

He collapsed in front of that small wooden cross, not caring about the mud that splattered him or the thunderstorm that was raging around him. He sent out a weak call for help, even though he knew none of his brothers and sisters would come to help him. He laid there, dying due to the loss of his bond and found it fitting that he would be the one laying in the grave of the man he loved. That was when Crowley showed up standing there in a bespoke suit and carrying an umbrella, having answered his call. The demon crouched down next to him.

"Fancy meeting you here. You seem to be in quite the spot. You're dying mate." The King of Hell said softly. "Such a shame really."

"Why?" Castiel had managed to gasp out.

"I heard your call for help." Crowley said. "I figured it might be a good idea to have an angel at my side. Swear yourself to me and you'll live. You know how this works. We can fine tune the details once you recover."

Castiel closed his eyes, he had nothing left to lose. No one wanted him. Not his brethren, not his Father, and most certainly not Dean. He managed a shaky nod and felt the demon fist a hand into his shirt. The demon easily pulled him up and smashed their lips together sealing the contract. He felt his Grace stabilize as he was dropped back into the mud. He was exhausted from his ordeal and couldn't stop himself from passing out where he fell.

When he woke up he found himself in a bed in a richly furnished house. He had been stripped and apparently cleaned up. He could see that his normal clothes had been cleaned and were hanging in the closet along with his beloved coat. He sat up not at all surprised when Crowley walked in followed by a demon carrying a covered tray. The King of Hell took a seat in one of the chairs next to the fireplace and the tray was sat on the table. The other demon left and the door closed behind him with a click and the sound of a lock. The Hell King pulled out a roll of paper from his inside his suit jacket and sat it on the table next to the tray.

"You've been sleeping for almost a those boys did to you must have been horrible." Crowley said. "Now first order of business is food. Get over here and eat and we'll hammer out the fine details we've mentioned."

Castiel climbed out of bed, not caring about his lack of clothes and took a seat next to the demon, taking the food he had been given and eating it even though he didn't need to. The demon explained to him in great detail exactly what he wanted. Castiel was to be the Dark Angel of the King of Hell. His executioner, his eye candy, his symbol of power, his slave. Castiel just nodded and agreed which had the demon giving him an odd look.

"Castiel, I said we were going to discuss this contract. That means you get to make some rules as well. If there is something you don't like then speak up."

Thinking over it quickly he asked for something that had the former Crossroads King looking at him funny.

"Your only request is that?" He asked skeptically. "You don't care about anything else but keeping your virginity intact? Can I ask why?"

Castiel flushed. "I had hoped that if Dean had returned my affections that he might be the first one to claim me. Knowing that I have made him hate me I ask only that you allow me this one thing. The rest is yours for the taking. I have no reason to request anything else."

Crowley eyed him for a long time. "Okay. I'll agree to that. For your own peace of mind however I think I will also give you the right to have two days free of my service every month along with the stipulation that should I have any encounters with the Winchesters that I shall endeavor to keep you from entering the fray. Agreed?"

Castiel nodded. "I agree to your terms."

Crowley nodded and grabbed the roll of paper. He unrolled the blank paper and Castiel watched as everything he had agreed to was written out for him to look over. Deciding to make sure that the demon knew he meant business, Castiel allowed his black wings to appear. He pulled one of his long pin feathers out before dismissing them. Summoning his angel blade he sliced open his finger allowing blood and Grace to seep out. He dipped his feather in the mixture and signed his name to the paper, much to the shock of the demon.

He turned to Crowley. "Will this suffice?"

The Hell King nodded. He rolled up the paper and had tucked it safely away. He gave Castiel a new wardrobe consisting of a pair of white leathers pants, matching knee high boots, and a sleeveless white butter soft leather shirt. His look was completed with a pair of white leather cuffs and a matching collar. Crowley explained that the collar and cuffs would make him obedient to Crowley alone but he was free to defend himself at all times. They would also make him stronger, strong enough to easily rival an archangel. He agreed readily and Crowley's last stipulations were that his blade remained visible, and tucked in his boot for easy access and that his wings were also to remain visible.

So that was how he had ended up at the King of Hell's feet, being treated like a prized pet. For the past year he had done everything the Hell King asked of him. He killed the demons he was told, mostly those that disobeyed Crowley. He had never faced any of this brothers or sisters but Crowley had and had given him two more angel blades. When he had asked why the demon said he was protecting his investment. So that was how his new life had begun. And why he could feel Crowley's hand tightening in his hair once more drawing another hiss from him. Whoever his Master was talking to was really annoying the Hell King enough that Crowley was having problems keeping his reactions in check.

He turned and nuzzled into the hand in his hair hoping that it would help calm his Master before he got the order to kill whoever was standing there. He felt those fingers smooth his hair down and then give two small tugs. That was the signal that the demon wanted some stress relief. He shifted carefully moving so that he was now kneeling between the demons legs. He flared his wings slightly, bringing them around to frame the Hell King, knowing that the move was one that intimidated most of those that came. He sat up a bit more and reached for the the zipper on the demon's pants.

Before he could do more then grasp the metal he felt a hand fist into the back of his shirt and he was yanked away from Crowley. He was slammed onto his back as he was released and he was grateful his wings had been flared out or else he would have been in some serious pain. He reached for the angel blade tucked into the back of his pants and looked up, intending on attacking whoever had dared to touch him only to freeze.

Staring down at him, with thunder blazing in his green eyes, was none other Dean Winchester.


	2. Facing the Past

**Chapter 2 up and ready in the same day. Wow I surprised myself.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own SN.**

Castiel stared up at Dean, unable to pull his eyes away from the hunter's furious expression. In the year since he had last seen the elder Winchester nothing had changed. He was still beautiful, even in his fury. A movement caught his eye and he realized that Sam was there as well. He seemed nervous and tense, like he was ready to jump the minute either of them moved. Behind Dean he could see Crowley watching carefully and he realized that the demon's request had been to draw a reaction out of the hunter. Whether or not it had been the reaction the Hell King had been looking for he didn't know.

"Castiel come."

He scrambled getting to his hands and knees, folding his wings tightly behind him, as he quickly crawled past the brothers only to be stopped short when he felt a hand grip his wing tightly. He bit his lip, struggling not to cry out as pain laced through his body. He could feel the sensitive bones in his wing grind together in the hunter's angry grip.

Crowley glared at Dean. "I do believe that you are keeping my angel from returning."

"He's not yours." Dean snapped. "And we're leaving with him."

Castiel's arms buckled as the grip on his wing tightened. Seeing him go down Crowley let out a growl and stood. Dean and Sam both drew their guns and pointed them at the Hell King. He held his hands up in a placating fashion.

"I suggest you let go of him." Crowley said. "Right now."

"Give me a good reason to!" Dean snapped at the demon again, his grip again growing tighter.

This time Castiel couldn't hold back and a small scream escaped his lips causing both hunters to startle. He had felt something give in his delicate wing and the fear of it being broken almost sent him into a panic. It was only through Crowley's sharp command and the power of his collar that he was able to remain where he was as Dean hurriedly released him.

"That's why. You were hurting him you stupid squirrel." The King of Hell said, coming over and gently pulling Castiel into his arms.

The angel grit his teeth together as he ducked his head. He could feel the Winchester's worried eyes on him as he struggled to control the pain. Those ice cold fingers gently ran over the bones and he cried out when they hit a certain spot. Crowley hushed him and rubbed a bit harder drawing a choked scream from him before releasing his now tender wing. Without thinking about it he pulled the wing closer to his body trying to protect the injured limb.

"Well I do hope you two jack ass are happy with yourselves." Crowley said, standing and placing himself between the angel and humans. "First you torment me constantly about losing your angel and then start demanding me to help you find your wayward angel. Then when I tell you I've found him you pester me about wanting to see him, then you break in to try to see him against my wishes, and now when I finally do let you see him what's the first thing you do? You hurt him! It'll take days for his wing to heal even with me helping. Are you proud of yourselves?"

"I wasn't trying to hurt him." Dean said. "I was just trying to keep him from you."

The King of Hell let out a mocking laugh. "At least I don't intentionally hurt him like you did. Now do me a favor and get out."

Sam held out a hand. "Please, Crowley, just give us another chance."

The demon looked at Sam for several minutes before turning his back on the two humans. He reached down and pulled Castiel to his feet. He carefully ran his hand over the injured wing frowning as the angel let out a hiss of pain. He normally wouldn't do what he was about to but he really wanted to rile up the hunters. With a sigh he cupped Castiel's cheek forcing the angel to look at him.

"Why don't you head to our room Darling? Go ahead and strip down and get on the bed for me. I want you face down, wings out understood?" Crowley said.

Castiel lowered his eyes like he had been taught. "Yes Master. Anything else?"

Grinning like mad man his eyes traced down the lines of the angel's body. "Yeah. Get out the oil and have it warmed up. I'll make you forget all about your wing."

The angel flushed and Crowley released him. He gave a little wave of his hand dismissing his slave. Castiel gave a small bow and turned and nearly ran from the room. As soon the angel was out of sight Crowley turned on the two hunters. He sent them both flying with a wave of his hand sending them crashing into the wall before landing on the floor with a thud.

"If I knew I could get away with it and not break his heart any more then you have I would skin you both alive and feed you to my hell hound!" The King of Hell shouted. "As it is I'm not even sure why I agreed to let you see him in the first place when I knew this would happen! I knew it would!"

Sam sat pulled himself to his feet. "Crowley just let me explain about what happened-"

"I already know everything!" He snapped. "Believe me that was one of the first things I did after I saved him. I made sure I knew exactly what happened for him to send out a call for help that was heard by every demon, creature, and possibly every angel within a thousand miles! He was just lucky it was me who found him and not something else that was set on taking him out!"

Dean, who had finally managed to get to his feet glared. "Look just give us our angel back and we'll leave."

With a smile Crowley pulled out the contract and held it out to them. "Afraid I can't do that. Castiel is actually mine. He willingly signed this contract to become my slave."

Sam took the paper and read over it before looking at his brother with sad eyes. "It's true Dean. Castiel signed his name. He belongs to Crowley."

Dean glared and tried to snatch the paper up to read it for himself but it was snatched back by Crowley. "So that's it then? We just have to walk away leaving Cas with this douchebag?!"

"I don't think we have much of a choice Dean." The younger hunter said.

The shorter hunter turned to glare at the demon. "What do we have to do to end his contract?"

"There's nothing you can do." The Irish demon replied. "That contract is the only thing that's keeping him alive. You see when you kicked him to the curb it closed off the bond he shared with you. That bond is important. It think of it as an addiction. Once he has it he can't let go of it. Most angels die when they lose someone they are bonded to or it gets closed off. And you saw just how painful it can be when that happens."

The Hell King paused and took a deep breath, he hoped maybe this revelation would get through to Dean. "Did you know that he was depressed for months? I had to put in a clause in his contract that made it so he couldn't find a way to off himself somehow. As it stands his reaction to seeing you was the most emotion I've seen from him since I started his training."

Sam frowned. "You trained Cas?"

Crowley looked offended. "Of course I trained him. He turned out to be a right good slave. And he's got the most sinfully talented and hot mouth on him for being an angel."

Dean pointed his gun at the demon. "You son-of-a-bitch, I should drop you where you stand!"

"Go ahead and do it mate." Crowley said. "It won't change the fact that I've taken your angel and made him into my prefect slave. Now out you get. I have to go make sure he's still able to use the wing you just damaged. It's bad enough you emotionally crippled him. Be a shame for him to be physically crippled too."

The brunette tried to lunge at the taunting demon but was stopped by Sam, who, once sure his brother was calm, turned back to the demon once more. "Crowley please. We just want to spend some time with Cas. Talk to him, apologize, maybe spend some time with him."

Brown eyes narrowed at the request. "I'll think about it. After I'm done with him tonight I'll see if he wants to talk to you. He might want to see you Moose. Not sure about the Squirrel. Now get out."

With that said he turned and walked away, heading out the same door that Castiel had left through. He didn't worry about the hunters, knowing his demons would see them out and the hell hounds outside would ensure that they didn't return. He took the stairs and headed up to his room knowing that Castiel would be waiting for him. He was right when he came into his room and found the angel completely naked sans his collar and cuffs.

Stripping out of his suit he changed into a pair of silk night pants and joined the angel on the bed. The was a small bowl of oil being heated by a small flame on the beside table. He dipped his fingers into it and spread it onto his hands making sure they were coated before gently gripping the injured wing. He rubbed the healing oil into the sore area, making sure not to miss a single spot, drawing hisses and moans from the angel.

"They asked me if they could spend some time with you. According to the Moose, they want to talk, apologize, and spend time with you. I don't doubt that they are going to try to find a way to get you out of your contract." Crowley said. "Tenacious little buggers aren't they?"

Castiel didn't answer which had him smiling. It had taken the angel some time to learn when he was allowed to answer and when he wasn't but now there was no problem. Castiel very rarely had any incidents that required punishments. The ones he did get Crowley enjoyed because the angel was so sensitive that it did't take much to send him spiraling. He finished with the oil and began carefully grooming the ten foot wings, straightening and removing any loose feathers he came across.

"I don't need to tell you that I have a plan in place for this do I?" Crowley asked. "I think I want to give you to them for a week. Let them take over being your masters for that week. You'll still answer to me and my orders are the ones that you will always answer to but giving them a taste of the new you might make that stupid Squirrel realize what he feels for you."

The only sign that Castiel heard him was the small head tilt.

"Who knows. If this doesn't work out then at the least I have myself a lovely angel trophy." Crowley said. "So tell me, do you want to do this?"

Castiel shifted sightly but didn't answer. Crowley frowned and brought his oil slicked hand down hard on the angel's backside pulling a harsh cry from him.

"I asked you a question Castiel."

"I will do whatever my Master asks of me." Came the flat response.

"Castiel, do not make me force an answer from your lips. Do you want to do this?"

"I...I am unsure. I believe that Dean and Sam only came looking for me because I am a useful tool to them, giving them the knowledge they cannot find elsewhere." Castiel answered. "I do not believe that I was ever anything more then that and this is being done to ease the guilt they felt when I fled in pain."

Crowley smiled and rubbed gently at the spot between the angel's wings drawing a pleasure filled moan from him. "That's what I needed to hear. Now I think it's time we both got some rest. Those boys are going to be in for quite the shock tomorrow don't you think."

Castiel frowned as he was nudged to get under the covers. He held up a hand with two fingers raised, his way of asking for permission to speak. Crowley slid under the covers and turned down the ones on Castiel's side before noticing what the angel wanted.

"Yes. What is your question? And make it quick because I am tired after dealing with those brats." The King of Hell snapped.

"Do you not want me to pleasure you tonight?" Castiel asked softly.

"Not tonight. I have something else planned for tomorrow."

Castiel nodded and his wings vanished before he climbed under the the covers allowing the demon to pull him close. With a heavy sigh he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep knowing that tomorrow was going to be worse.


	3. Closet Skeletons Can Be Scary

Castiel tried to hide the nervousness he was feeling. He was dressed in his customary white attire and standing several paces behind Crowley. He probably wouldn't be so nervous if not for the fact there were several dark bruises forming near his collarbone and on the skin that was visible above his collar. Normally the King of Hell didn't leave such marks on him but he insisted this time, it being part of his apparent plan. He watched as his Master knocked hard on the door of the motel room.

When he didn't get an answer he knocked harder. The door was finally opened by a rather sleepy Sam Winchester. Crowley pushed past him and he followed the demon. A quick glance at the taller human showed that he was confused at their sudden appearance but also rather happy. Crowley glanced around the room and after a moment decided on the the chair that was facing the beds. He snapped his fingers and Castiel moved and knelt next to the chair, where the Hell King's fingers immediately sought out his hair.

"So where's your other half?" Crowley asked Sam, as he watched the hunter's eyes fix on the angel next to him.

"Dean's in the shower. What are-"

"I'll wait till he comes out then. Rather only do this once. You understand right?" Crowley asked, looking up at him. "But I will take a cup of tea mind you. Wings."

Castiel shifted slightly and his wings appeared, filling the room for a moment before he drew them close, those cold fingers moving from his hair to his wings.

Sam's eyes widened and he seemed fixated on those glossy black feathers before he seemed to remember what he had been asked. "Right. Tea. Cream and sugar?"

"Just sugar thanks." Crowley said, looking around the room. "Not a bad place here."

Sam fixed the tea and brought it over to the demon. He took a sip gave a nod of thanks to the hunter. Sam sat down on his bed, his green eyes fixed on Castiel. They took in everything from the bruises forming on the angel's body, to the clothing, to the angel blades, to the wings that were on display. Liking what he was seeing Crowley sat the cup down and ran a single finger along one of the most sensitive parts of the angel's wing. Castiel was unable to repress the shudder that wracked his frame or the low moan that escaped his throat.

Sam's eyes narrowed at that and flicked over to the bathroom where the door had just opened allowing Dean to see and hear the effect the demon's touch had created. As the hunter took in the marks that had been left on Castiel's body his face grew murderous. A barely audible growl came from the hunter at seeing the demon touching the angel's wing. Smiling softly at the noise Crowley stroked the wing again earning another moan and shudder.

"What do you want asshole?" Dean snapped.

"Oh good. About time. I was getting bored. Lucky for you I brought my toy along to play with." Crowley said with a smile as he picked up his cup again, leaving Castiel to struggle to regain his composure. "Now that you're here I can start."

"Start what? Pissing me off?" The eldest hunter asked.

"Dean. Just let him speak." Sam said softly. "For now okay?"

"Whatever." The shorter hunter said moving to sit on his bed and dry his hair, his green eyes never straying from the kneeling angel.

"So I was thinking over what you asked me last night. Since something has come up that's going to require my undivided attention over the next week I figure that this could be a win-win situation for the both of us. I get someone to watch my slave and keep him out of trouble and you get to spend time with him like you asked. Sounds fair right?" Crowley asked taking a sip of his tea.

"You want us to watch Cas because you are going to be busy?" Sam asked incredulously. "Busy doing what?"

The demon fixed him with a look. "Evil things."

The younger hunter nodded at that afraid to ask anything else.

"So because he is still under contract I need to make it so he answers to you. So," Crowley said standing and coming over to Sam with a knife, "all we need to make this happen is a drop of blood from both of you."

Crowley pricked Sam's thumb and made the blood well up. He snapped his fingers and Castiel crawled over and bowed his head. The Hell King pressed the human's finger to the back of the collar near the buckle and the white leather steamed as the blood made contact. Releasing human he was pleased to see the bloody fingerprint burned into the leather. Nodding he turned to face Dean. The elder hunter was glaring at him with a look that promised a world of pain should he try that same thing on him.

"Shall I do the honors or would you?" He asked holding out the knife.

Dean all but snatched the blade from him, making a small cut and pressing it into the leather next to Sam's mark. When he pulled back Crowley bent low and double checked the marks. Happy that was done he took the knife back and replaced it. With a grin he turned and began towards the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Dean asked.

Crowley suppressed a grin. "I'm leaving. Told you. Evil things to do. I'll be back in a week to get him. He'll follow your orders and he knows the rules. Just don't get him killed. Ta mate!" He said before vanishing, leaving the hunters with a kneeling angel.

"Great. Just great. What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Dean asked angrily.

"Well...We should start by finding out what the rules are that Crowley mentioned." Sam said. "The last thing I want to do is make Cas do something he shouldn't."

With an angry noise Dean threw his towel across the room. "This is stupid! I can't believe we have to follow Crowley's stupid rules!"

Sam sat down on the bed in front of Castiel, who hadn't moved since the Hell King had called him over. Unsure of what to do Sam reached out a gave a gentle tug on the angel's arm. He felt a rush of relief when the angel moved into a kneeling position once more. Making sure he had Cas's attention he patted a spot on the bed next to him, making the angel frown in confusion.

 _Okay._ Sam thought. _Time to test out just how much power we have. Just please don't let me hurt him. The last thing I want to do is hurt him again._

"Hey Cas do you want to sit on the bed?" Sam asked softly.

The angel frowned but didn't move. Okay that wasn't working. Time to find out about the rules.

"Cas what are the rules you have to follow? I need to know them okay?"

"Never speak unless given permission. Should you need to speak raise your hand with two fingers up and wait to be addressed. Never look your betters in the eye. Always kneel at the feet of your betters. Your Master's word is to be obeyed at all times. Your body is never to be hidden from your Master's touch or sight. Your Master's needs come before your own. Always be sure fulfill your Master's every want or need." Cas intoned.

Sam frowned, not liking any of the rules. "What about eating or drinking?"

"I may eat and drink what my Master decides when he decides if he decides." Came the flat tone once again.

That comment pulled a harsh noise from Dean across the room. "Do you have to ask to take a piss too?"

"I go when and if my Master allows me." The angel said. "I am yours to with what you will."

"That's it! Sam call that fruitcake douche bag angel boyfriend of yours down here! We are going to break this damn contract." Dean said, his eyes fixed on Castiel.

Sam glared at him. "He has a name you know. And you could try being nicer to him. He did apologize and offer to help."

"I guess it not too much to ask considering everything he's done for us this past year." The hunter admitted softly.

A small whimper escaped before Castiel could stop it. He had been right. He was only a tool for Sam and Dean. They had replaced him with another angel. His heart clenched painfully in his chest as he drew in a shuddering breath in an attempt to calm himself. He didn't realize he was crying until Sam was wiping away his tears. Biting his tongue hard enough to taste blood he managed to stop crying, which seemed to relieve the younger Winchester.

"Are you okay Cas? What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Dean asked looking down at the angel's tear stained face.

"I didn't do anything. We were just-" Sam cut himself off, green eyes widening in realization of what caused Castiel's sudden crying fit. "Shit. Dean you are an idiot." Sam said standing and turning to glare at his brother.

Dean glared right back. "Me? What the hell did I do?!"

Sam pulled his brother to the far side of the room and, hopefully, out of the angel's earshot. "You made it sound like we replaced Cas with another angel. After what happened when he left I wouldn't be surprised if between that and whatever training Crowley forced on him that he has no confidence left."

"Son-of-a-bitch." Dean muttered turning to look the dark haired angel who had yet to move. "I didn't think-"

"You not thinking is why he ran off in the first place Dean. This is your fault. You drove him into Crowley's arms." Sam said sharply. "You are the one who needs to fix this!"

Dean said nothing but his eyes told a different story. His green eyes were filled with pain as he stared at the angel. Sam was right, Cas's predicament was entirrely his fault and he had no idea how to fix this. He doubted that Cas would believe him or even understand if he tired explaining why he had freaked out so bad. Once more he had opened his mouth and stuck his foot in it.

"I...I don't know how."

Sam shook his head. "Keep an eye on him. I'm going to go outside and call Gabriel. I don't want Cas or Gabe to startle each other. In the mean time go talk to him."

Dean whipped around to face his brother. "What the hell am I supposed to say?!'

Sam pulled his jacket on and grabbed his cell phone, wallet, and the keys to the Impala. "Well you could always try apologizing. For all you know if might help to fix this. I'll get food while I'm out so I time to explain everything to Gabe."

"Don't leave me here alone with him." Dean whispered as his brother headed for the door.

The taller man ignored him

"Sammy!" He hissed out.

Sam turned and gave him a sarcastic grin and wave before he shut the door behind him.

"Great." Dean muttered to himself looking back to the kneeling angel. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

Castiel frowned at Dean's muttering. If the brunette didn't want to be alone with him then all he had to do was order him to get out of his sight. Keeping his eyes fixed to the floor he slowly raised his hand with two fingers raised. He had just hoped that Dean had been paying attention when Sam had demanded his rules. He felt those green eyes on him and a small surge of panic come from the man.

"That's...You...You want to say something right?" Dean asked seeing the motion and hoping he remembered it corrected. "I should have had Sammy write this shit down."

Castiel nodded, hoping that Dean was still paying attention.

"Okay so speak I guess. I hate this."

Lowering his hand Cas turned to face Dean's feet so he could be heard clearly. "Master, if you do not wish for me to be here then I can remove myself from your sight."

"No!" Dean shouted, before realizing that he had over reacted once more. "No. It's fine. You can stay I just...I just don't know what to do with you. That's all."

"You may do whatever you wish with me. I am yours to command." Cas said, wondering if maybe Dean would want to test out just how much power he had over the angel.

"That's just it Cas. I don't want to give you orders. I want you to be the Cas I remember. I want you to be my Cas." Dean said moving to sit on the bed in front of him.

The angel frowned in confusion, maybe Dean didn't understand that all he had to do was give him an order. "You can order me to be. I am here to see to your needs."

"The Cas I knew didn't take orders from demon scum." The hunter snapped bitterly.

That got a reaction from the angel, a small twitch. Of course upon seeing it Dean pounced, certain this would be a way to get the old Cas back. He reached out a flicked the metal D-ring of the white collar.

"I guess there is nothing left of the old Cas since you're too busy being Crowley's bitch." Dean said enjoying the flinch, and deciding to push further. "Or maybe the correct term would be whore?"

The hunter didn't see the angel move but the sudden stinging pain in his right cheek and new direction he was facing proved that he had. Turning back to look at Castiel he wasn't surprised to see the angel on his feet, hand still raised and wings spread from the slap he delivered, but he was surprised to see the fear in those blue eyes. It took the hunter a second to place why Castiel would be afraid of him. Dean was his Master and the angel had struck him and moved without being told.

"I'm sorry Master. Please forgive me." Castiel said dropping to the floor at Dean's feet, head bowed low and wings pulled tight against his back.

"It's okay Cas. I deserved it. I just wanted to see if the old Cas was still in there somewhere." Dean said reached out to touch the angel.

The dark haired angel flinched so hard that his wings even twitched at the gentle touch. He felt the hunter pull away suddenly and wondered if maybe, just maybe, Dean would be cruel enough to try out what he learned from Alistair on him as a punishment. He hoped that wouldn't be the case. There was only one thing he could do to try to prove he was sorry.

"Master, please, allow me to apologize for my mistake before you decide to punish me." Castiel said softly.

The eldest Winchester's stomach turned at the whispered plea. "I am not going to hurt you. I am definitely not going to punish you Cas. That is the last thing on my mind."

"Then will you allow me to make it up to you?" The angel asked, sitting up slowly.

"Sure. I guess." He said deciding that this might be the only way to get the angel to let the matter of a punishment drop.

Dean honestly wasn't sure what to expect in the way of an apology, but given what he had seen at Crowley's mansion he should have known better. Cas was on his knees and pulling at his zipper before he realized what had happened. Seeing the tears in the angel's eyes and his fumbling movements as he tried to hurry made something in him snap. He shoved Castiel away hard, the feeling of nausea rising in him, as he fixed his pants and stormed from the motel. He never noticed that he had shoved the angel into the low table or the fact that the angel was now bleeding.


	4. A Punishment Due

Sam dabbed gently at the cut on the angel's cheek with some antiseptic. It drew a small flinch but nothing more. To say it had been a surprise to find Cas sitting on the floor holding his bleeding cheek had been an understatement. He had thrown the food on the table in his haste to get to the angel and demanded an explanation. As Castiel had explained what happened Sam had cursed both himself, for leaving them alone, and Dean for being an idiot.

"There we go. All done Cas. How does it feel?" Sam asked pulling away to clean up.

"It stings." He said softly. "Master, did I do it wrong?"

Sam was glad the Gabe had given his some pointers on owning a slave while he was out. It had given him ways to get around the rules that Crowley has set for Castiel, giving him more leeway to talk to the angel. Like telling Castiel that he was given indefinite permission to freely speak around him allowed Cas the freedom to talk without asking.

"What makes you think you did something wrong?" Sam asked.

"Master Crowley has trained me to be well versed in the art of pleasuring one with my mouth. My skills are quite proficient." Castiel admitted. "But Master Dean reacted violently before I could even try. Perhaps I did something that he didn't like. If that is the case then maybe I am not as good as I thought and I will need more training."

"Cas I'm sure your skills are fine. Dean just over reacted. Again." Sam said with a huff. "He's just lucky he's not here or his cheek would match yours."

"Master Dean did nothing wrong. He gave me a punishment that was rightly earned for striking him." Cas said as he picked up another fry to eat. "I am just glad that he did not damage my wing again."

"Cas while you are with us you will not be punished for anything. While you are here I am not going to treat you as my slave but as my friend." Sam said. "Do you remember? We were friends before all this. At least...I thought we were becoming friends."

Castiel glanced up at the sad tone the younger hunter's voice had taken on. "You considered me to be your friend?"

"Yeah. I did. I was actually really glad because I know for a while you hated me because of the demon blood addiction. Or maybe you just learned to tolerate me better. I'm not too sure but it made me happy. I had a friend that I knew I could trust and count on." Sam heaved a sigh and suddenly punched the wall, his anger building. "Then when you needed me the most I let you down. I should have done something more to make Dean understand. You have no idea how bad I panicked when you flew out of here that night. I had never seen you in so much pain."

Castiel took a deep breath and hoped that Crowley wasn't listening or else he would get a worse punishment then what was already coming. "There was nothing you could have done Sam. I should have known that Dean didn't feel that way about me and I should have left that night and never returned. Instead I stayed hoping that he would change his mind but then you became my friend, so I stayed because even though I knew Dean hated me, I at least had one person that was my friend no matter what. I still believe that we can be friends Sam. Nothing would make me happier."

"Isn't that sweet?"

With silent curse Castiel slid out of the chair and into a kneeling position bowing his head as he went. It didn't stop the fingers from fisting into his hair and pulling him backwards, wringing a scream from his lips and he struggled to keep pace with the demon. The hand let go of him suddenly and fell back, one of his wings hitting the table and drawing another scream from him. Knowing that things were only going to get worse he ignored the pain and managed to pull himself into a kneeling position and bowed his head again.

"Crowley wait! I told Cas he could sit in the chair and I gave him permission to speak freely to me. Don't punish his for that." Sam said jumping up to place himself between the demon and the angel.

Crowley growled and pulled the hunter out of his way. "Do you think I'd be here if he just spoke out of turn? No! I happened to run into a certain squirrel at a bar down the road where I was collecting on a deal and he happened to tell me exactly what my slave did."

Castiel closed his eyes and willed himself not to run. If he ran things would only be so much worse. He ran the first time Crowley tried to punish him and had ended up taking twice the pain. Instead he bowed his head lower and raised his hand, hoping that the demon would let him explain. He heard the demon shove the younger hunter away and heard him hit the wall. He risked a glance to see the Sam was being held against the wall by the demon's power and forced to watch.

Crowley snapped his fingers and a slightly barbed bullwhip appeared in his hands. Castiel's eyes went wide at the sight of the whip, knowing exactly how bad it hurt. The last time it had been used on him was the night he had tried to kill himself. That night showed him exactly how angry his Master could get. Castiel quickly banished his wings, knowing that Crowley wouldn't care if he struck them in his anger and quickly pulled off his leather shirt. He hoped that by doing what his Master wanted without being asked that he might lessen his punishment. Setting his shirt aside he hurried to lay flat on his stomach before the demon finally lost his patience.

The first blow struck before he was fully settled and it cut deep into his lower back. The stinging burn that pulled the scream from his throat let him know that the first blow had gone wrong and had cut him deeper then it should have. Warm blood spilled from the cut and down his side to pool on the floor. There was a slight pause before the second blow struck, crossing the first and leaving a bloody welt in it's wake. Castiel struggled to stay where he was but each blow caused him to slide further across the floor.

By the third strike of the whip he was gasping. The fourth had him pleading. The fifth had him sobbing. When the sixth blow fell almost right on top of the first it sent him into screams again. He flinched at the seventh crack of the whip but was shocked when the blow never fell. He stayed where he was his whole body trembling in fear and pain, unsure as to why his punishment had stopped but was grateful for it none the less.

"Can I ask why you felt the need to step in? Especially after what you told me." Crowley said in a rather irritated tone, as he took in the angry visage of the human who had stepped in the way of his blow and now had his whip wrapped tightly around his arm.

"Because at last check you said he was ours for the week." Replied the very pissed off voice of Dean Winchester, who gave the whip a yank and pulled it from the demon's hand. "Him being ours for a week means that we, meaning Sam and I, get to decide how to punish him for his disobedience. I don't know if you saw his face or not but I think I punished him enough."

There were footsteps that came closer and Castiel felt a hand fist in his hair once more pulling him up from where he had hidden his face in his arms. He closed his eyes unable to stop the tears from falling and to keep from looking Crowley in the eye least the demon decided that another lashing was in order. With a growl the demon let go, making sure to slam his head into the floor and pulling another cry from him. He heard Dean snarl something to the demon that he couldn't make out and he felt the King of Hell move away from him.

"Fine. If that's the way you want to play it then be my guest." Crowley said. "But if he's this disobedient when you return him to me then make no mistake I'll skin him and send you a rug."

"Keep making threats and see if I don't holy water your ass the next time you want a cup of tea." Dean replied. "Now get the hell out of my room."

"Fine. But you'll want this. It'll help with the healing. And that lowest cut will need stitches." Crowley said, dropping a small jar of salve onto the bed before vanishing.

Sam let out a sigh of relief as he was finally released from where he had been pinned. He took a moment to wipe away the tears from his face before joining Dean by Castiel, who still had yet to move. Kneeling down next to the angel allowed him to see just how bad the damage was. Most of the cuts went that bad, small cuts that weren't very deep that crossed from one side of the angel's back to the other. The worst one was the first strike. It had landed at an odd angle and the small barbs had caught the skin just right ripping open a rather deep three inch section of the angel's lower back.

"Cas are you okay?" Sam asked, reaching out a placing a gentle hand on the upper part of the angel's back where there were no cuts.

His touch drew a flinch but the angel nodded.

Dean reached down and placed both hands on the angel's waist and gave him a small tug. "Come on Cas. I know that this hurts but I need to get you on the bed. These cuts have got to be cleaned and this one is going to need stitches. Do you think you can stand on your own or did you lose the feeling?"

Sam looked at his brother like he was crazy. "What are you talking about Dean?"

"That whip...Sometimes it can be used wrong and I've seen people lose the ability to stand afterwards because of the pain." Dean said, giving Castiel a gentle tug on the waist again, please when the angel actually made an effort to try to get to his knees. "Right now I'm hoping that this one blow didn't do nearly as much damage as it looks like."

"How in the world do you know that?" Sam asked, helping Castiel raise himself to his knees, the angel panting at the effort. "Too many sex clubs?"

"Because I know how to use it okay?!" Dean snapped. "And Alistair was so proud of the fact that I got so good with it that I could take out someone's legs for days."

Sam fell silent at that, not knowing what to say in light of his brother's revelation. Dean never talked about his time in hell but seeing Crowley wield the whip must have brought something to the surface for Dean. The fact that it had been Castiel on the receiving end had probably hurt Dean worse, most likely by picturing himself as the one holding the whip. Shaking his head Sam turned back to Castiel, the angel having now made it to his knees.

Castiel let out a whimper, as he sat back on his heels, trying to keep from moving. "I...I can't..."

Dean let out a sigh. "It's okay Cas. You made made further then anyone else I've seen. Sam help me get him to his feet."

Sam nodded and moved to grab one of Cas's arms while Dean grabbed the other. Between the two of them they managed to get the angel to lay face down on the bed. Grabbing the jar that the hell king left Dean unscrewed the cap and took a sniff, it smelled of herbs. Deciding it wasn't anything bad he pulled out a glob of the thick yellow paste and began gently working it into the cuts. Castiel let out a small whine at the touches.

"You okay Cas?" Sam asked. "Would you like some water or hot tea?"

The angel shook his head, eyes still closed tight. Sam got up and went to make a cup of tea anyway and to grab the bandages. Dean reached up and ran a careful hand through the angel's hair feeling about until they hit the bump that was beginning to form. It drew a small hiss but the eldest hunter just rubbed some of the salve onto the bump before returning to his work. Castiel began to slowly relax under Dean's careful and skilled hands until he was almost asleep. He was thrown back into wakefulness by a sudden sharp prick but Dean eased his mind by explaining that he was just stitching shut his wound to help it heal. He nodded sleepily and soon he was falling fast asleep.

Dean finished applying the last of the salve and bandaged the wounds. He looked up, intent on asking the angel how he was doing, but a small smile spread across his face as he realized that Castiel had fallen asleep. Still smiling he gently and carefully took off the angel's boots followed quickly by the leather pants. He grabbed a pair of his own boxers and, with Sam's help, managed to get them on the angel with little trouble.

Sam stared down at Castiel with a worried look. "Is he going to be okay Dean?"

The elder hunter nodded. "Yeah. He'll be sore as hell in the morning and probably more then a little stiff but they shouldn't scar. They rarely do."

"And you?" Sam asked. "Something tells me that if you know how Cas is going to feel then that whip was also used on you. Am I right?"

"Alistair loved it a lot. Probably far more then what was healthy." Dean said softly. "He loved it so much that it was the first thing he taught me how to use when they finally let me down."

Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "It's okay Deam. We'll get through this somehow."

Green eyes flicked up to meet his brother's. "I'm just worried that we might not get the old Cas back. If we don't then this falls on me."

"He seemed like the old Cas when we were talking before Crowley showed up. He hasn't changed Dean. He's still Cas he's just under Crowley's thumb." Sam admitted. "Tomorrow Gabe is coming by. Maybe he can find a way to help Cas."

Dean nodded his eyes going back to the sleeping angel. "I just hope Cas can forgive me."

"I think he will. Once he knows you don't hate him I mean." Sam said. "Take the time to explain things to him. I bet if you ask him you'll find out that he still loves you."

"How can you be sure of that Sammy? I've hurt him so bad. He might realize now that he should have left my ass in hell." The elder Winchester whispered, reached out and running his finger's through the angel's dark hair. "I still don't know how to start."

Sam grabbed his clothes and began changing for bed. "Like I said, an apology might help. Just tell him you're sorry."

"One of the hardest things to say. Ranks right up there with those three little words." Dean said. "Take my bed tonight Sammy. I don't think I'll be getting much sleep."

The taller hesitated for a moment. "Just lay down with him Dean. He won't do anything. I think Cas is down for the count tonight."

"You might be right." Dean said pulling away from the angel.

The older hunter grabbed his night clothes and changed quickly. He managed to pull the covers of the bed out from under the sleeping angel and tuck him in before joining him. To his surprise and Sam's amusement, he had just settled when Cas turned and cuddled right into Dean, resting his head over the hunter's heart. Dean glared as his brother tried to contain his laughter. Not knowing what else to do he wrapped an arm around the angel, who then made a content noise.

Sam's chuckles grew at noise the angel was releasing, as it sounded like he was purring. Dean made a face that was somewhere between disbelief and awe. Sam went around and made sure the door and windows were locked before turning off the lights. He slid into bed and said a whispered goodnight to Dean, smiling when he got one in return. He feigned sleep for about an hour and was finally rewarded with what he was hoping to hear from his brother.

"Sam's right Cas." Dean whispered. "I have a lot to apologize to you for. This? This is just the tip of the iceberg that sunk the freaking Titanic. So I just want to say that I am sorry Cas. I'm sorry for the way I treated you and I hope you can let me explain why this happened and maybe then you can forgive me. I hope you will forgive me anyway. I'm so sorry Castiel." Dean whispered.

"It doesn't count when he's asleep." Sam whispered.

"Shut up Bitch."

"Whatever Jerk."

It wasn't long until both hunters were asleep and a pair of blue eyes opened to stare at the sleeping hunter that he was curled up against.

"I will always forgive you Dean Winchester. I still love you even if you can't love me back." Castiel whispered softly.

"The moose was right." Crowley whispered as he pushed some healing energy into Castiel's back as he appeared. "It doesn't count when he's asleep. Now you sleep too. You need your rest so you don't ruin my plan."

Cas felt the demon's fingers push more healing energy into his back followed by a whispered spell that sent him spiraling into a deep sleep. Crowley pulled back and gathered his whip from the floor where it had been left. He hated using it on Castiel but he need to drive his point home to Dean. Smiling at the three sleeping bodies he quickly left knowing that tomorrow was only going to make his plan come together faster then ever.


	5. A Reunion

Dean kept his eyes trained on the two angels sitting together on the floor. The reunion between the archangel Gabriel and his younger brother had been heartbreaking to say the least. Instead of appearing in the room like the archangel tended to favor doing, he had knocked on door and waited to be let in by Sam. Castiel had been sitting on the floor by Dean's feet and his whole posture changed when the older angel walked in. The dark haired angel had sat ramrod straight and his wings were twitching. Gabriel sat on the floor in front of Castiel and suddenly there were six large golden wings filling the room before they folded up to rest comfortably behind the archangel.

"Hello Castiel. I missed you." Gabriel looked up Dean. "May I have permission to speak to your slave for a while?"

Dean had swallowed hard, still not comfortable with the whole slave thing. "Castiel you have my permission to speak freely with Gabriel for as long as he's here okay?"

There was a quick nod followed by a hesitant rasing of his hand.

"Yeah Cas?"

"May I have permission to touch Sir Gabriel?"

Dean cast a quick glance at the archangel who nodded. "You are allowed. You even have permission to move."

That had been the key. Castiel had launched himself at Gabriel, burying his face in the jacket of the archangel, small sobs wracking his body between the whispered words that he didn't understand. Gabriel had answered back in the same tongue and wrapped those ten foot wings around the younger angel. That had been nearly six hours ago. Now the two were sitting across from each other on the floor, speaking softly and tossing a small ball back and forth that changed into a different color or colors every time they touched it.

The door opened and Sam walked in carrying a large bag of Chinese food. He skirted around where the two were sitting and placed the bags on the table. Dean came over and began organizing the food and wasn't surprised to see four different meals along with a small bag of candy. Having finished dividing the food he looked up at Sam to see him watching the two angels.

"They haven't stopped yet huh?"

"Nope." Dean said. "There was a small meltdown when Cas showed Gabe his two extra blades but somehow that angel of yours managed to get him calm again real quick. Still can't understand a word they're saying. I'm just glad to see Cas smiling."

Sam turned to look at his brother. "Cas was smiling?"

"Yeah. Just a small one but it was there." He said, a smile of his own appearing at the memory.

Shaking his head the taller hunter took over the food over to the two angels and sat it on the table. He opened and slid one box to Gabriel, a thing of sweet and sour chicken with extra sauce. Opening the other revealed a thing of shrimp lo mien. Chopsticks went to the archangel and a fork to Castiel.

"Cas you don't have to stop talking to Gabe but I want you to eat okay? If you don't like it or get full you can stop okay?"

"Thank you Sam." Cas said softly, taking the food.

"Thanks." Gabe said, blowing the hunter a kiss that sent him scurrying away with a blush.

Cas took a hesitant bite of food and when it tasted okay continued eating, speaking softly to Gabriel between bites. Dean watched carefully. It was nice to see the two getting along considering that Gabriel had abandoned Heaven and Castiel had rebelled and was now working for a demon. He dug into his own shrimp and lobster sauce and a repressed a spike of jealously. Gabriel was no threat to his feelings for Castiel, seeing as how the archangel was currently courting Sam.

There was a sudden rustling behind them had them turning to see Crowley, sitting quietly, eating kung pow chicken, and watching Castiel and Gabriel interact. Dean went to stand, intent on warning Cas but a glare from the Hell King had him sitting once more. The demon's brown eyes watched the two angel's talking softly. Gabriel said something and it had Castiel smiling softly causing the demon to smirk. The archangel's golden eyes suddenly flicked over to the table and the demon but went back to his brother just as quickly.

"Why are you here?" Dean hissed softly at the King of Hell.

"Just checking up on my investment. Wanted to make sure he's properly healed." The demon whispered back. "Seems like your friend there took care of it for me. At last check though Loki was a Pagan god, not an angel."

Sam glared. "His name is Gabriel."

That got Crowley's attention. "The archangel? I heard he died when Lucifer was first cast down. This is a rather interesting development. I guess there's no harm in letting him see his family, as long as that's all it comes to. Can't have my pet running off but if it comes to it I could end up with a pair of angels at my feet. I'd be a nice look."

"You'll leave Gabe alone if you know what's good for you." Sam threatened. "My angel."

"At least you were smart enough to realize yours is in love with you. Unlike this moron here." Crowley said nodding his head at Dean.

The hunter let out a growl that caught Castiel's attention. The angel turned to see what the noise was but the demon had disappeared. Frowning he looked at Sam but the taller hunter was facing the other way, looking at an empty seat where a box sat filled with what looked like chicken. He tensed and realized that Crowley had been there watching him and he hadn't even known. He cast his eyes to the floor wondering if his interacting with Gabriel would earn him another punishment. He turned back to his brother and felt those gold eyes watching him carefully.

"Cassie? What is it?" Gabriel asked softly.

"He was here. My Master. I was so happy that you were here that I didn't stop to think. I never asked him if I had permission to see you." Castiel whispered. "I don't want to get into more trouble."

Gabriel looked up and sighed. "I'll be right back Cassie."

Castiel made a grab for his brother but he grabbed nothing but a handful of air as Gabriel disappeared with a rustle of feathers. "Gabriel!"

Sam's head snapped up at Castiel's shout. "Cas what happened? Where did Gabe go?"

"I think...I think he went to my Master." Castiel said, his voice cracking.

"What?! Why the hell would he do that?" Dean asked standing up and going over to the angel.

"I...I said that I was worried. I realized that my Master had been here and..." Castiel forced himself to calm down. "He asked what was wrong and I told him that I feared another punishment. Sir Gabriel just left saying he'd be right back. I have to go after him. Please give me permission to after him."

"No!" Dean snapped. "If you go and Crowley is pissed then I am not going to just hand you over to him so he can abuse you again."

Castiel opened his mouth, ready to argue but Gabriel appeared again looking none the worse for wear. Sam let out a sigh of relief and the archangel gave him a grin and a wink. Dean shook his head at the blush that covered his brother's face. Castiel flung himself into the smaller angel and in a blink those gold wings were out again wrapping tightly around the younger angel.

"It's okay Cassie. I told you I'd be right back. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't get in trouble since you were talking to me." Gabriel said softly. "I also asked to see your contract."

Castiel tensed and said something the wasn't understood by the humans.

Gabriel hushed him. "You are not. You're my brother. Nothing more, nothing less."

There was another muffled response and this one brought a glare to the archangel's face.

"Is that right?" The glare was directed at Dean. "Did you call my brother a whore?"

The hunter felt himself flush. "I wasn't...I was just...I didn't really mean it Cas. I was just trying to get a reaction from you. I didn't think about what might happen."

"You never think anymore do you?" Sam snapped, tired of his brother's antics. "You not thinking is what got us into this! Damn it Dean you need to get the hell over yourself! You call me a girl yet right now you're being the biggest drama queen in the room, and that is with Gabe being here! Either deal with your problem or let Cas go!"

Dean glared at Sam. "You know why I can't do that! You know what my problem is Sammy!"

"Dad isn't here anymore Dean! He's dead! Stop trying to be the prefect son to a man who only cared about revenge! He didn't care when you nearly died! He didn't care that he ruined your hearing! He didn't care that we never got to be kids! All he cared about was his revenge on Azazel for what he did to mom even though she was the one that made the deal with him in the first place!"

"Shut your mouth Sammy!"

"Make me Dean! Dad beat so much wrong shit into your head that I'm surprised you can even think straight! Stop trying to be exactly like him! I know he was your hero Dean but enough is enough! Dad is DEAD! Stop letting him make your choices for you! Be your own person Dean!"

"Sammy!"

"Grow up Dean! Leave Dad's ghost where it lies!"

Dean was throwing a punch before he even realized what he was doing. It didn't connect with Sam but was instead caught by Castiel.

"Please don't fight. I know I'm the reason this is happening but please don't fight. I'm not worth anyone's blood or time." Castiel said, his eyes fixed on the fist held tightly in his grasp. "I should have left a long time ago Dean. I should have left the night I realized I was in love with you. Instead I was selfish and decided to stay. I never should have kissed you. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry. The only thing I can do now is try to do as you told me. I'll leave and this time I'll make sure not to come back. I don't want to hurt you anymore Dean."

The room was silent at the angel's admission and the fighting was forgotten. Gabriel was glaring at Dean with a look that promised pain. Sam was torn between looking heartbroken and angry. Castiel had silent tears rolling down his face as he stared at the hand of his hunter. Dean was staring at his fist where it was being held in the angel's tight grip. The fight drained out of him and he felt Cas's grip loosen as well.

The fist slowly unclenched and Castiel started to pull away but those long fingers interlaced with his, holding his hand. Blue eyes stared at their entwined fingers with a look of longing, knowing that Dean didn't really mean the action. Dean's other hand came up and began wiping away the tears that were falling. Castiel couldn't stop himself from leaning into the touch.

"Look at me Cas."

Castiel closed his eyes out of habit and titled his head up to face his hunter.

"Open your eyes and look at me Castiel."

Castiel hesitated at the full use of his name but he slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen on a human.

"I can remember the last three times you looked me in the eyes Cas. The first time was the night you kissed me. I remember going off on you and seeing the fear in them as I told you to leave. The second time was the night I almost killed you. That night I saw both pain and fear in your eyes. The last time was the other night when you slapped me. I deserved that slap and more but you...You looked at me and I could see the fear in your eyes and when you jumped at my touch I knew it was because you were expecting me to hit you." Dean said softly. "The last thing I ever wanted was for you to be afraid of me Cas. I never meant to hurt you but lately that seems to be all I'm able to do. I don't know if you'll ever be able to forgive me. Hell I don't even know if I can forgive myself. I do know this, Castiel, I will spend every moment I can trying to make this right."

Castiel stared up at Dean, his tears still falling. Those emerald eyes showed such honesty in them. His hunter was sorry. He may not have said it directly but the message was received loud and clear. Castiel's eyes darted down to the hunter's lips and then back up to his eyes but made no move. He had made that mistake once and wasn't going to do it again. Dean let out a small smile and slowly leaned forward until their lips were almost touching.

"May I have permission to kiss you?" Dean asked, his warm breath ghosting across his lips.

Castiel may or may not have let out a whimper as he nodded, his eyes sliding shut. He didn't care either. Dean's warm lips pressed gently against his own. The angel was still for a moment until he felt Dean's free hand cup his cheek and then he began kissing back. It was a soft kiss. Something he wasn't used to. Then Dean grew a little bolder, his tongue sliding out to coax his own mouth open. Stars exploded behind his closed eyes and their tongues met, and his knees went weak. Dean pulled back from the kiss, leaving Castiel dazed and a little breathless. Castiel had never had such a gentle and heartfelt kiss, most being just brutal and demanding.

Green eyes sparkled as they stared down at Castiel's flushed face. "That was better then the first one you gave me."

That brought back Castiel back to himself as he felt his heart grow heavy and he turned his eyes away. "I...I'll cherish it. Thank you."

Dean frowned. "You make it sound like you never expect me to kiss you again."

Castiel opened his mouth to reply but closed it with a snap. He looked down at their fingers, which were still entwined. It hurt his heart knowing that Dean could never give him more then this. Even if the eldest Winchester could he was still bound to Crowley. There was no future for them anymore.

"Cas?" Dean asked softly. "Talk to me. Please."

"I know you can't love me Dean. You told me so. The night...The night you closed the bond when I left you, I went to your grave. I was expecting to die. My call for help was sent out desperation and I truly believed that no one would answer." Castiel said.

"Then why did you send out a call for help?" Sam asked, speaking up for the first time since the fight. "Why send do it if you knew no one would answer?"

"Because I didn't want to be alone when I died. I wanted someone, anyone, to be there."

"And that's when Crowley answered." Dean said. "And he gave you the deal."

"All he said was that he would save me and we would work out the details later."

"And you didn't think to protest being made into Crowley's wh-sex slave?" Dean asked.

Castiel's eyes closed at that. He didn't want to answer that question.

"Crowley isn't sleeping with Castiel." Gabriel said suddenly. "No one is allowed to sleep with him. It's in his contract. My baby brother is still a virgin."

"What about Crowley's little power display? Or what he said about Cas?"

"That is fair game. No one messes with anything below the belt." Gabriel said. "It was the only thing that Castiel actually requested."

"Why only that Cas?" Dean asked.

"Because I wanted it to be you. Since I made you hate me I didn't want anyone else." Castiel admitted. "What he taught me was purely for my Master's entertainment. I saw no reason to protest it."

"Remind to punch him in the face next time I see him."

"Try it and it'll be Castiel who pays." Crowley said, having reappeared in his previous spot, eating his chicken.

Castiel tried to get to his knees but Dean kept a tight grip on him. He tried to pull his hand free of Dean's but the hunter instead grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close. He froze, unsure of what would happen if he didn't greet his Master properly. Crowley glanced up and he lowered his eyes and bowed his head, the best he could do given his current state.

"You know it is customary for a slave to greet his Master when he comes into a room."

"I happen to like having Cas right where he is." Dean growled. "It beats being at your feet."

"Dean you are making this worse for Castiel." Gabriel said softly as he came over to Dean and Castiel. "Crowley might not punish him now but what do you think will happen when this week is over? Crowley can punish him for every transgression that happened while in your care. The beating you stopped has the possibility of being continued. Let him go."

Dean let out a growl but released Castiel who dropped to his knees immediately. Hatred burned in him at watching Castiel, who was so proud, now crawl across the floor because he hadn't been given permission to stand. The hatred grew when his angel kneeled at Crowley's feet and kissed the palm of his hand. The demon smirked and tightly gripped Castiel's chin, forcing his head up at an odd angle. He whispered something in the angel's ear and Castiel let out a small whimper.

"What the hell are you telling him?" Dean snapped.

Crowley looked up at the hunter with a smirk. "Just telling him that I'm thinking of bringing him home for one night so I can get a little stress relief. I taught him how to do this wicked little trick with his tongue that drives me wild."

Dean actually let out a snarl and made to move but Gabriel put a hand on his chest and held him in place. "Just a minute Dean-o. I can handle this. Just give me a minute."

Gabriel turned to look at Sam and the taller gave him a look of disbelief. The more they looked at each other the more their expressions changed until Sam let out a sigh and nodded. Gabriel plastered on a smile as he turned back to Crowley.

"How about you let Cassie stay here and I go with you?"

Castiel pulled his chin out of Crowley's grasp to look at his brother but the demon just grabbed and fistful of the angel's dark hair and kept him in place with a pained hiss.

"You? And what would I want with you?" Crowley asked.

Gabriel shrugged. "I just happen to have a couple of millenia of shagging experience under my belt. I also help write a certain famous sex book that everyone knows and loves."

Crowley released Castiel. "I don't see the harm in it. Just for one night. And as for you..." Crowley's grip returned to Castiel's hair drawing a sharp cry from him. "We are going to have a lot to make up for aren't we?"

Castiel let out a cry as the hand fisted tighter, and he heard Sam and Gabriel telling the eldest Winchester to stay put.

"I asked you a question. We are going to have a lot to make up for aren't we?" Crowley asked again. "Both in the bed and out of it."

"Yes we are Master."

Crowley released Castiel and shoved him away hard. The angel didn't move from where he landed as the demon stood. Gabriel walked over to Crowley, who was holding out a hand to him. With a smirk Gabriel took it and the two vanished. Dean was across the room before Sam could blink, pulling Castiel to his feet and checking him over.

"You okay Cas?"

"I'm fine. I just hope Gabriel knows what he's getting into." Castiel said softly. "He shouldn't have done it. I would have been fine."

"You may have been but we wouldn't." Sam said. "Trust me when I say that Gabe knows exactly what he's doing."

Castiel clung to Dean as the hunter ran careful fingers though his hair, checking for injuries. "I hope you're right Sam. I really hope you are right."


	6. Best Laid Plans of Demons and Angels

It had taken Dean and Sam several hours of trying to unsuccessfully calm Castiel before Sam had finally did what he had been trying to avoid. Sam ordered Castiel to go to bed and sleep and the angel had given him a weak glare before crawling into bed. It didn't take long before the angel was sleeping giving Sam and Dean a chance to talk without him overhearing them. They didn't want to upset the dark haired angel anymore then he already was.

"You really think that angel of yours is going to be okay?" Dean asked softly, as he stared at Castiel. "Last thing we need is for Cas to have another upset."

"You could at least call him by his name." Sam said with a glare. "After all if it hadn't been for Gabriel, my boyfriend, then Crowley would probably using Cas to get his rocks off right now."

Dean sighed. "I'm sorry Sammy. Now my screw up is affecting your relationship."

"Yes it is. Instead of me laying in bed with my boyfriend he's off pleasing a demon just to try and help you cope with your issues." Sam said. "I am serious Dean. You need to sit down and explain everything to Cas. You heard what Cas said. He loves you so much he's willing to leave again because he thinks it what you want."

"I know Sam! I heard him. I just...I don't know how to make him understand." Dean said. "How do I make him understand what our dad did?"

"It's simple. Let Cas know that there are some people who believe in senseless hate."

"You make it sound so simple."

"You make it sound like rocket science." Sam said as he headed for the bathroom for a quick shower. "Just get some rest and you can talk to him in the morning."

Dean nodded. First thing in the morning he was going to explain everything to Castiel. He would tell his angel that it wasn't his fault for what happened and that he'd gotten stuck in asshole mode. Then he get down on his hands and knees and beg the angel for his forgiveness if he had to. If Cas forgave him then he was going to call Crowley and put a bullet in the demon for touching his angel.

Smiling he turned to the bed and looked at Cas. The angel was laying peacefully in the bed, taking up only a small part of the king sized bed. Stripping down he joined the angel in the bed and couldn't help but smile when the angel immediately curled up against him. He would make this work. The hardest part would be convincing the angel of his love for him. With a sigh Dean closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep.

"I didn't think you really came with me for the sex. You seem awfully loyal to your Moose."

"Just like I knew you were only pulling Dean-o's leg to get a reaction. And yes I am very loyal to those I am in a courtship with." A large milk shake appeared along with a bottle of liquor.

"My favorite. Thanks mate. Congrats on the courting. Hope it goes well."

"Thank you. You that as a Trickster I know when people are being played. You are playing Dean-o like a fiddle."

"You're welcome. Can't help that. He's easy to rile up."

"Was the whipping really necessary? It seemed a bit much."

"Just driving the point home mate. The kid needs to wake up. He's head over heels in love with that angel of his and I intend to make them both happy."

"Well aren't you a nice demon?"

"Call me nice again and I'll stuff a pillow with you."

"You are very welcome to try. So what did you have in mind for this plan of yours?"

"That depends. You wouldn't be here unless you had a plan too. So let's hear it then. What did you have in mind?"

A small bottle of sparkily yellow liquid appeared.

An eyebrow rose. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup. I know how to make it. Good stuff right?"

"And you're willing to trust me with it?"

"I am also the only one who knows how to make the antidote." An identical bottle appeared filled with a sparkling purple liquid.

"Aren't you the clever one?"

"So think you can incorporate this into your plans?"

"I like the way your plan works. I was going to do a sexual power play but this is much better."

"The only thing those boys get is a life or death situation. I killed Dean over a hundred times trying to make a point."

"I'd ask if it worked but for some reason I don't think I want to know."

"So how long do you want me to stay? And should I go back in costume? You know maybe a hickey here or a bruise there?"

"I'll leave that choice to you but you won't head back till morning. Don't want to make dear little Castiel suspicious."

"That we can't. So where's your tv? I want to watch something."

Dean woke up the next morning to find Crowley standing over his bed. He jumped and opened his mouth but Crowley just put a finger to his lips and pointed next to him. Dean turned to see Castiel sleeping peacefully. Dean turned back and shoved the King of Hell out of his way and grabbed his pants and pulled them on. Glancing around he saw Sam sitting at the table, alternating between glaring at the demon and fussing over his boyfriend who was sporting a rather large, dark bruise across his left cheek and a dark purple mark on his neck.

Oh it was on now. Dean grabbed the demon by the front of his jacket and slammed him down onto Sam's bed. He pulled back to punch the smirking bastard when King of Hell let out a sharp whistle. Dean's arm was caught by a groggy Castiel, who appeared to be half asleep. Turning back to Crowley, the man just smiled and gave him a little wave.

"Are you always this grumpy in the morning?" The Hell King asked. "Or are you just this grumpy because I got laid and you didn't?"

Dean shoved the demon again and stood. "Just be glad I haven't killed you yet."

"Just be glad that punch didn't connect or you'd be short an angel." Crowley said, sitting up and adjusting his suit. "Speaking of angels."

Castiel released Dean and sank to his knees before the demon kissing his hand. Crowley smiled and patted those dark locks as if petting a dog. Castiel rested his on the demon's knee, still half asleep. The demon let him watching Dean glower with a small smile. The hunter reached out and placed a hand on Cas's shoulder before going over to his brother and Gabriel.

"You okay?"

Gabriel waved him off. "I've had worse then this. It'll just take a while to heal. I should have known better then to take a drink from a demon. He slipped me something to slow down my healing."

"Do you want some ice?" Sam asked.

Gabriel gave him a soft smile. "I'm fine Sammich. Just give it another hour to two to wear off."

"I don't like seeing you hurt." Sam said softly.

Gabriel took Sam's hand in his own and brought it up to his lips, kissing the back of it. "I'm a lot tougher then I look. Don't forget that I'm an archangel."

Sam blushed and turned away.

"How disgustingly cute." Crowley said. "Makes me want to toss my breakfast."

Dean turned to glare at him. "If you don't like it then you can leave."

Crowley nodded. "I think I will. My slave comes too though."

"No. He's ours for a week. You said so." Dean said trying to hide his panic.

"That I did but as it turns out my business took less time then I thought. Don't need you to slave sit for me anymore." The demon said, running his hand through Cas's hair, not noticing the tears falling down the angel's face. "So I've come to collect my property and return the Moose's plaything."

"Just give me one more day."

Crowley frowned, his fingers tightening in Castiel's hair, drawing a hiss from the angel. "Why? So you can make him even more disobedient?"

"No. I just need to talk to him. It's important." Dean said. "Please."

Crowley stared at the hunter for a minute before gripping the dark locks in his hand tight and forcing the angel to look at him. "He wants to keep you for another day. What do you think my pet? Would you like to spend another day with them?"

"Yes. I would like that Master." Castiel said softly as he whimpered in the tight hold. "But only if my Master allows it."

Crowley smiled and let go. "Good pet." He said as he turned back to Dean, cheering as he noticed that both Gabriel and Sam were holding the hunter in place. "I don't see the harm in it. Just make sure I get him back by midnight. I'd hate to have to pull my whip out again."

The King of Hell let out chuckle at the growl he pulled from the hunter. Deciding to take it to another lever he grabbed Castiel's chin tightly and forced the angel's mouth open. He swooped in and kissed the angel hard, biting his lips and plundering his mouth with his tongue, drawing a whine of protest. Pulling back he bit Castiel's bottom lip hard, drawing blood and causing the angel to jerk in his grasp and release a small cry. He pulled back to admire his work then leaned in and licked the blood from the angel's swollen lips.

"See you tonight pet. Enjoy yourself today." Crowley said, taking a glance at the murderous expression of the hunter before he vanished.

Dean rushed over as soon as the demon was gone. "Are you okay?"

Castiel reached up and gingerly touched his lip where he was bleeding. "He's never drawn blood from me like that before."

"That bastard." Dean muttered. "Let me get you some ice to try and take down the swelling."

"I've got it Dean-o." Gabriel said coming over to them, a slight limp in his step that had Sam holding out a helping hand to him. "Just because I can't heal myself doesn't mean I can't heal Cassie."

Castiel looked up, eyes going wide at the sight of the bruises on his brother's face and neck. "Gabriel? Did Crowley do that to you?"

Gabriel gave him a smile as he reached out and gently began healing the wound on his younger brother's lip. "You and I both know I've had far worse. I just got fed a little something that slows down healing. It's almost worn off."

"I'm sorry Gabriel. I never meant for this to happen to you." Castiel said. "You shouldn't be protecting me."

"I do it because I love you. You know this." The archangel said pulling back and turning to Dean. "Hey I have an idea. Why don't you go out and spend the day with Cassie? My treat."

Dean frowned. "You think that's a good idea?"

Gabriel snapped and a large duffle bag appeared. "Hey Samsquatch take Cassie and get him dressed while I talk to your bro."

Sam nodded and pulled the younger angel to his feet and into the bathroom. Gabriel reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet. He opened it and pulled out a credit card and passed it to the brunette. Dean took the card and noticed that it had his named stamped on it. He looked up and curious green met laughing gold.

"It's yours. There's no limit on it either. I already gave Sam his as a birthday present. I was going to save yours until a special occasion came up. I think this fits. Take him out and buy him a nice dinner, go to a movie, or the carnival in the next town over." Gabriel said. "Then tell him. Tell him everything. I know you don't do lovey-dovey but this could be the last chance you have to do it."

Dean nodded and pocketed the card in his wallet. "Thanks Gabriel. Sam was right about you. You're a bit of a sap just like him."

"Shut up!"

The door opened and Castiel stepped out wearing a pair of dark jeans and boots and a blue shirt that brought out his eyes. The collar was still there but it was nearly invisible under the collar of the shirt. Dean stared at the angel with a smile on his face. Castiel had never looked more beautiful to him.

Gabriel let out a chuckle. "Now whose the sap?"

Dean glared at him before turning back to Castiel. "You look good Cas. Gimme a minute and I'll change too and we can go. Sound good?"

The angel nodded and Dean turned to grab his duffle only to find Gabriel shoving one into his hand. He looked down at the duffle then up at the archangel who was smiling at him. Shaking his head he took the duffle and went to change. He wasn't surprised to find a nice new pair of jeans and a green shirt. It seemed that the archangel had a decent taste in clothes. He dressed quickly and rejoined Castiel, who was standing nervously by the door with his brother. The angel looked up when he walked over and it sent a thrill through him to watch those blue eyes rake over him and a pink tongue dart out to wet his lips.

"Ready Cas? How about we go get some breakfast first?" Dean asked holding the door open for the angel as he grabbed his wallet and keys from the outstretched hand of the archangel.

Castiel gave him a small smile. "I would like that. I have found out that strawberries are one of my favorite things to eat."

"Strawberries huh? We should get you some crepes."

"What are those?"

"Well they're kinda like pancakes but-"

The door closed behind the hunter and cut off the rest of his sentence. With a smile Gabriel turned to face his boyfriend and stretched, the bruise on his face and neck fading as he did so. Sam's eyes went wide before morphing into a glare. Gabriel went over to where his boyfriend was sitting and kneeled down in front of him and clasped his hands together like he was praying.

"My dearest Sam can you forgive me for deceiving you?" Gabriel asked softly. "I have only done it in the name of that sweet feeling called love. If you, my precious beacon of light, could find it in your heart to take pity on this poor soul..."

Gabriel trailed off watching as a smile started to tug at Sam's lips. He decided keep going and pile on the sap.

"My dearest love, you are the sweetest poison I know and your love blooms like that last rose of summer, so radiant in it's beauty that it has no equal. The love that fills your emerald eyes is a gem that out shines even the stars in the sky yet burn with the warmth of a fire on a cold winter's night. I-"

Sam slapped a hand over his mouth with a blush on his face. "I forgive you only if you stop."

Gabriel kissed the hand over his mouth and the flush grew as it was removed. "And what would you do if I said that it's the truth?"

"I'd say you need your eyes checked. I think all those sweets have seeped into your brain." Sam said. "So was this whole thing your idea?"

Gabriel stood and gave Sam a gentle kiss. "I wish I could tell you what's going to happen but you know that if I do it could ruin everything."

"So you and Crowley have a plan then?"

"Yes. But it's not going to be a pretty one. It wouldn't surprise me if Dean ends up hating me again once he finds out that I had a hand in it." Gabriel said pulling Sam to his feet. "So while the kids are out having fun why don't we have some fun of our own?"

The taller man swallowed hard. "Gabe I-"

"I didn't mean sex Sam. I told you, as much as I love it, I know you aren't ready." Gabriel said, pulling him down to kiss him. "I truthfully wouldn't care if you were never ready. I'm not in this for the sex. I'm here because I love you and that isn't going to change. I was going to suggest taking a little trip of our own. There's a Con going on in New York. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to head there and get some autographs and take some pictures."

Sam's eyes went wide. "You mean it?"

With a grin and a flash there were two vip tickets in the archangel's hand. "Well if you don't want these then-"

Sam was suddenly kissing the angel hard. Gabriel couldn't help but moan into the kiss, clinging to his hunter. He was Sam's first male relationship so the human was still nervous about doing too much but every once in a while the archangel would be rewarded for his patience. It was rare to get kisses like this one from Sam but damn it all if they weren't worth it. Sam pulled back, a blush on his cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes." Gabriel said, wrapping an arm around him. "Then your wish is my command, my dear."

Gabriel spread his wings and they were gone.


	7. The Date

Dean drove them into town and to a chain pancake restaurant, where the waitress had blushed several shades of red when she noticed that he was holding Cas's hand as they were seated. Dean smiled and ordered two coffees, two plates of strawberry crepes and a plate of eggs, sausage and toast for them. She left with a smile and Dean turned his attention back to Cas with a grin. The angel had a small smile playing on his lips as well.

"Hey Cas. I was thinking that today, don't think of me as your Master. Forget all of that okay? Today it's just you and me doing what we want alright?"

Castiel nodded. "Can I ask you a question Dean?"

"Sure. What did you want to know?"

"Gabriel and my brother."

Dean made a face. "That night you left...A few hours later Gabriel showed up. He said he felt your call and tried to answer it but couldn't find you. I guess he must have just missed you. I'm not going to lie I went a little mad trying to find you. Gabriel stuck around to help. He teasingly told Sam that he'd help only if Sam agreed to go on a date with him. Neither of us thought he was being serious."

"Gabriel never jokes when matters of the heart are on the line." Castiel said softly. "His first lover betrayed him and was very abusive so Gabriel wouldn't joke about love."

"Dare I ask who his first lover was?" Dean asked.

"It was Lucifer."

Dean was glad that the waitress came with their food at that moment because he wasn't honestly too sure how to respond to that. Castiel's eyes went wide as he took in the four crepes that were filled with strawberries and sweet cream and drizzled with strawberry juice and dusted with powdered sugar. Dean smiled at the look on his angel's face and thanked the waitress when she handed him his plate. She gave them a big smile and left again.

"Dig in Cas."

The angel picked up a fork and cut into the food and took a small bite. The hunter laughed when the angel's eyes went wide and he dug in with fervor. On the up side Dean was glad he had ordered two plates of them because no sooner was he done with the first plate then Castiel was already digging into the second. When he was finished with the second plate the angel let out a little burp and flushed.

"I apologize."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you liked it." Dean said as the waitress brought the check.

Dean opened the little folder and was surprised to find that it had paid on the ticket. Flipping it over he saw a little note saying, 'Your boyfriend is too cute for words. Breakfast is on me.' Dean smiled and slipped two hundred dollar bills in the folder along with a note saying thanks and he hoped she found her own too cute boyfriend before taking Cas's hand and leading him back out the the Impala.

"How do you feel about the park?" Dean asked suddenly.

"The park?"

"Yeah."

"I'd like that."

They headed to the park where Dean held Castiel's hand as they followed the paths around the lake. The two talked about anything and everything. Castiel talked to Dean about his training in heaven. How he was technically a runt and no one had expected him to have such power. He told Dean about how he remembered Gabriel teaching him little spells to change the color of things or to make bubbles. He explained that Raphael hated him with a passion because he had turned the archangel's wings a bright purple due to a misfired spell that took almost ten years to wear off. Gabriel had loved him for it and was the archangel's favorite which is why they were still so close.

Dean, in return, told Castiel about growing up as a hunter. How John had taught him how shoot and hunt things while also leaving him to take care of Sam. He also told the angel about how he considered Bobby more of a father figure because the older hunter actually tried to give him and Sam a childhood. They had Christmas and Thanksgivings, sometimes even birthdays if they happened to be there at the time. When the angel asked the question about what Sam had said regarding his hearing Dean revealed that at sixteen Bobby had taken him to see the town doctor after he made a comment about not being able to hear his dad whisper instructions to him on a hunt. The doctor had given him the news that his hearing was damaged and there was nothing the doctors could do to fix it. So he had learned to read lips to get around his disability. Bobby had ripped John a new one when they next met but John hadn't cared. He was only glad that Dean could still shoot and take orders.

By the time their walk was finished Castiel was pressed up close to Dean, who had and arm slung around the angel's shoulders. Leading him back to the Impala, Dean took them to the carnival. He introduced Castiel to corn dogs, funnel cake, and deep fried candy bars. The angel had taken it all in stride. The food he had liked the most had been the shark that one of the stands had been selling along with alligator. Dean had made a face until Cas had turned those baby blues on him and asked him to take a bite. He had to agree with the angel, they were both quite tasty.

Somehow Dean managed to get the angel to go on a couple rides as well. Castiel didn't find the haunted house funny but Dean found his reaction of trying to smite the animatronics to be hysterical. Castiel did enjoy the ferris wheel but his favorite was the roller coaster. When Dean asked why the angel replied that it was almost like flying, something that the angel didn't get to do much of anymore. Dean had kissed him and promised Cas that he could fly anytime he wanted once they were together. The angel had giving him a blinding smile that made his heart jump into his throat.

All too soon the sun was setting and they managed to find a nice classy restaurant to eat at. Their host had taken one look at them and she took them upstairs to the balcony to look out over the small lake that was next to the restaurant. Castiel had loved being able to look out over the water and watch the sun set. Dean had ordered them two steak and lobster dinners with both a white and red wine. The angel loved learning and trying the food and wine.

As the night wore on they got their desert to go. Dean drove them to the far side of lake and laid a blanket out over the hood of his baby and the two shared dessert and watched the stars. As they laid there Castiel pointed out different constellations showing his hunter his favorite stars. Dean took the time to memorize every single one that he was shown. As it grew late Dean pulled out a second blanket and laid it over them, pulling the angel close to his chest for warmth.

"Hey Cas..."

"Yes Dean? Is something wrong?"

"No. Not wrong. I just...I owe you an explanation. I need to tell you why I acted like such a jerk to you when you kissed me that night and the night you ran." Dean said softly.

"You don't have to explain anything to me Dean."

"Yes I do. I made a promise that when I found you I'd tell you everything and I'm not about to chicken out. You have a right to know considering that this is all my fault that you're stuck with Crowley." Dean said, pausing a taking a deep breath. "I've always been bisexual, ever since I started hitting puberty. I saw nothing wrong with appreciating beauty in all it's forms. Gender never mattered to me when I was looking for a bed partner."

Castiel frowned at the admission. "Then why did you-"

"Jump down your throat and scare you away?" Dean asked. "Because of John."

"Because of your father?" Castiel echoed, not understanding.

"Yeah. It happened almost right after Sam left for collage. John told me he was going out hunting one night and that he wouldn't be back for at least three to four days and to wait at the motel for him. I decided that I was stressed out and needed to get laid so I headed out to club to pick someone up." Dean said, hugging his angel tight. "I picked up this nice guy and we went back to the motel room had our fun and he left after we were done."

Dean fell silent and Castiel linked their ands together. "What happened?"

"John happened. His excuse was that he had forgotten something and came back for it. I think he was just looking for an excuse to pick a fight since Sam was gone. He waited until he was sure I was alone before he confronted me. Turns out he was more then drunk and ready to fight."

Castiel sucked in a breath, not liking where this story was heading.

"I didn't get a chance to defend myself. He was on me and there was nothing I could do. I woke up in the hospital three days later. The police questioned me about what happened but I refused to talk. I went back to the motel and John was still there and still drunk. That time I was actually able to remember some of the shit he was screaming at me. Like how me being gay is probably what drove Sam away. That I was sick and the demon that killed mom had probably done something to me too. It just got worse from there and I wasn't able to stop him for hitting me."

Castiel leaned up and kissed his hunter's cheek. "What happened after that?"

"That time it took me three weeks to wake up but this time Bobby was at my side. One of the cops found his number in my phone and called him. Bobby showed up with papers saying he was my uncle and he got me out and back to his place to recover. After that I tried to avoid being around John when he was drunk but it's kinda hard to do when he picks the lock on my door as I'm sleeping." Dean said. "Soon he had me so messed up that I began freaking out anytime a guy was being friendly to me. That's what happened that night. It was so hard wired in my brain and such a shock-"

"You had a flashback and it sent you spiraling." The angel said softly, his heart clenching at the thought of his hunter's pain. "But why didn't you try talking to me afterwards?"

Dean closed his eyes and rested his head against Cas's, placing a kiss on the angel's brow. "Because I was so embarrassed and angry at myself that I couldn't do it. Then there was the fact you wouldn't look at me. I thought that I had driven you to hate me. Then when I walked in and I saw you and Sam, and you were smiling and laughing because of him...I hated myself then. I really thought that I had driven you away and that you and Sam were...So I panicked and tried to drive you away. My jealous side decided that if I couldn't have you then neither could Sam."

"Dean..."

"I know. It was stupid of me." Dean muttered. "But then you started screaming and clutching at your chest...I started screaming your name but I don't think you heard me. You were screaming and trying to fly and get away...I tried calling you back, calling your cell phone, I even tried to summon you but nothing worked. Nothing scared me more then not knowing if you were even still alive after that Cas."

"I am alive Dean. And I still love you." Castiel whispered.

"I know you do. I love you too even if you don't believe me."

"Why did you shove me off when I tried to please you?"

Dean sighed. "As much as I would have loved your mouth on me, it felt like you didn't really want to do it and I felt like I was forcing myself on you even though you offered. It made my stomach turn so I shoved you off. I'm sorry I hurt you." He said trailing his fingers across the healed skin.

"Where does this leave us then Dean?" Castiel asked softly.

"Well I leaves me tell you that I am so sorry Cas. For everything."

"I forgive you Dean." Castiel said. "I'm just glad you were able to work things out."

"You have Gabriel to thank for that as much as I hate to admit it." Dean said kissing his angel softly. "I walked in and found him kissing Sammy. I exploded on him and tired to punch him. Next thing I know I had an archangel sitting on my chest and digging around in my head. He figured out the problem and helped me work through it. I had repressed it so bad that it took a while. Almost like he flipped a switch in my brain and suddenly I knew exactly what my problem was. I had never felt so shitty in my life. I am really grateful for him helping me realize that I do love you and that I couldn't let what my dad did to me keep us apart."

Castiel smiled. "I'm glad you were able to work things out. It still doesn't tell me where that leaves us."

"I'd like to become your boyfriend if you'd let me." Dean said. "We can start over. I think this date is getting us off to a great start."

"I would love that but...What about Crowley?" Castiel asked softly. "I'm still bound to him. We can't be together until I'm free and our bond has reopened."

"How do I reopen it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." The angel admitted. "No angel has survived long enough for that to happen before. I can tell that your side is still closed."

The hunter sighed and leaned down and kissed his angel hard. Castiel let out a moan because despite the hard kiss, it wasn't a painful one. He pressed harder against his hunter and was reward with a moan as well. Grinning he pulled away only to climb on top of the grinning human. Their lips met again with more fervor, this kisses becoming more passionate and hands began to wander. If Dean was being honest with himself it was the best makeout session he had ever had. Soon enough the touches grew harder and more wandering. Pants were opened and the two rutted against one another, drawing pleasure from just the contact and unwilling to do more just yet.

Castiel came first, grinding against his hunter, who followed close behind with a gasp. Castiel let out a sudden shocked gasp at the burst of warmth that followed his release. He pulled back from Dean, who was asking him what was wrong with a worried tone. Looking inward, he examined his bond with the hunter, surprised when he found that the seal from Dean's side was beginning to show cracks. He could feel Dean's bright sold starting to bleed through once more. Looking down into worried green eyes Castiel kissed the eldest Winchester once more.

"You okay?" He asked once the kiss was over.

"Better then okay. Our bond is starting to reopen." The angel said smiling brightly. "I guess we just needed to consummate out love."

Dean chuckled. "Next time we'll do it for real and in a bed and not on top of my car. Or we could just use the back seat."

Giving a small wave of his hand, Castiel cleaned them both up and caressed his bond with Dean. The hunter gave a sudden shudder under him. Frowning he did it again, surprised when he got the same response. Those green eyes met his and Castiel gave the bond a slow stroke. Dean moaned low in his throat and his body twitched.

"Cas... are you doing that? It feels warm."

"I guess I am. You've never felt it when I did it before. Maybe it's because of what we did?" Castiel suggested. "You should ask Gabriel when you go back to the motel."

That got the hunter's attention. "Why don't you ask him?"

The angel got off of the hunter and began fixing his clothes. "It's nearing midnight Dean. I have to go. Crowley said I had to be back by then."

That sobered Dean and he fixed his clothes as well before pulling the angel back into his arms. "I don't want you to go Cas. Stay. We can find a way to get you out. We can run until we find a way to break your contract."

The dark haired angel melted into his arms. "I wish I could Dean. Crowley would hunt us both down. I don't want to put you in danger. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you because of me. I love you Dean and I want you safe."

"I want you safe as well." Dean said softly. "I want you safe with me."

"Go to Gabriel Dean. He read the contract. He might know how to free me. I have to go." Castiel said pulled back. "I don't want to be late."

Dean nodded and pulled out something out of his pocket. It was a small little feather charm, less than half an inch long. It was black and obviously hand made. Castiel took it with a look of wonder turning it over in his hands and examining it. Those blue eyes went wide when he found that he recognized the metal it was made from. Dean smiled at the look on the angel's face.

"You made this from the Impala."

"Yeah. I made it for you. Think of it as a courting gift." Dean said.

Castiel summoned his angel blade and took the charm and pressed it against the hilt where it merged with the metal. "Thank you Dean."

The angel banished his blade and his wings appeared. Twisting one of his large wings around Castiel carefully selected one of his smaller feathers, about an inch long, and carefully plucked it. With a smile he passed it to Dean who took it carefully, treating the feather as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

"This is my reply to your courting gift." Castiel said as he leaned in and gave his hunter one final kiss. "I look forward to your next gift Dean."

The hunter smiled and Castiel stepped back. Giving Dean one last look he spread his wings and with one powerful downstroke he was gone. He wasn't sure how long he was sitting there for by himself, mourning the loss of his angel yet again. Dean took the feather he had been given and twirled it around his fingers, relishing the softness. As he twirled the feather around an idea came to him.

Going around to the back of the car he opened the trunk and pulled out his kit. He carefully took out the spare metal he had and began shaping it. It wasn't long until he had fashioned a small wire cage to contain the feather in. He tucked the feather into metal and sealed it shut before fitting it on a thick reinforced chain which he sized to fit. Instead of a clasp he fastened the links shut so he wouldn't have to worry about it breaking. He would wear Castiel's gift with pride.

Castiel landed in the bedroom that Crowley had given him. It was sparse with nothing more then a bed and a nightstand. He quickly striped out of the clothes that Gabriel had given him and redressed in the clothes that Crowley demanded he wear. summoning his blades he tucked them into his boots and the back of his pants before rushing down to the main room where he could feel the Crowley was.

As he approached the main room he took a minute to compose himself and once his nerve were calm he knocked. The door swung open silently and he entered crossing the room to kneel in front of the chair by the fireplace. He trained his eyes to the floor staring at the expensive shoes of his Master. He heard ice clink in a glass as Crowley poured himself another drink.

"Did you have fun my pet?" Crowley asked.

"Yes Master. Thank you for being so generous to your slave, Master." Castiel said softly.

"I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed your time out, considering that you didn't take into account the time zones did you?" Crowley asked, his tone clipped.

Castiel felt his heart skip a beat. Dean had been staying on the west coast. Crowley's mansion was in the central part of the country. That meant that he'd been late by an hour. Castiel bowed his head and leaned forward, placing a kiss on the back of Crowley's hand.

"I apologize Master. I did not take the time to asses my location before making my choice." Castiel said. "I did not mean to disobey you."

Crowley smiled. "I know you didn't pet but you still did it."

Crowley sat his glass aside and grabbed a different one. He pulled out the small vial that Gabriel had given him and added a few drops to the drink before sealing it and replacing it in the drawer he hidden it in. Pouring a bit of whisky in the glass he held it out to Castiel to put the next part of his plan into action. As much as he didn't like hurting the angel he knew that the next week was going to be very important to his plans. He watched the confusion flit across the angel's face as he took the drink.

"Drink it Castiel. All of it."

Brown eyes watched the confusion grow as the angel did as he was told. As Castiel swallowed the liquid he tasted something sickly sweet in the drink. The glass he was holding fell from his numb fingers as he realized what had just been given. Blue eyes snapped up to the King of Hell with a glare and he stood, not thinking about the consequences of his actions.

"Why would you do this to me?!"

Crowley walked over and backhanded the angel hard, sending him to the floor. "Don't forget, Castiel, that you belong to me. Not to your six winged freaky brother, not to his Moose, and you most certainly do not belong to Dean Winchester. Is that clear?"

Castiel glared up at the demon, blood dripping from his split lip. "I do belong to Dean."

Crowley let out a snarl and summoned his whip. "We'll see just how long you keep believing that. I think thirty lashes to start. Ten for being late, ten for your disobedience, five for moving and five for looking me in the eye. Plus you still need those four you didn't get for slapping one of your betters."

Castiel stared at the whip, fear coursing through him. He began backing away from the demon as the leather began unwinding from the table to lay on the floor. He cast a quick glance at the door and noticed that there were binding sigils on it. He was trapped.

"You know what? Why not just make it an even fifty?" Crowley said, noticing the angel's look before he pulled back and let the first strike fly.


	8. Feels Like Home

Gabriel sat at the table of the Winchester's latest motel as he put the finishing touches on the plate in front of him. The massive burger was made with the finest beef and cheese and topped with the freshest lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and pickles he could find and his own special brand of mayonnaise that he had made himself. Tilting the bun a little bit he moved the burger over and placed the steaming hot fries next to it. Smiling he placed a metal lid over it to keep it warm and turned his attention back to the salad he had made. With a grin he realized that everything was ready for the hunters to come home.

The door to the motel room opened and in came two hunters, back from a rather successful hunt despite it being near midnight. Sam came in a gave him a blinding smile at seeing the food set out on the small table. Dean, not noticing anything but the angel, also gave him a smile but it was a weaker one before he turned and headed to the shower. Sam watched him go with a look of sadness. Gabriel came over and took his hand.

"Still depressed then?" Gabriel asked, running his thumb over the back of Sam's hand.

"Yeah. I know it hasn't been that long but with Crowley not answering it's almost like when we first lost Cas again." Sam said. "Did you make dinner for us again? You're going to spoil us Gabe."

The archangel let out a chuckle. "I always took care of the younger angels. I enjoyed doing it. Being here and taken care of Dean and you, it gives me that same sense of purpose. I like it."

The youngest Winchester smiled. "I'm glad that someone is taking care of us."

Dean came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of sleep pants. "Do we want to order in for food? We can order a pizza."

"No need Dean-o. I made food. A fresh salad for Sam and a nice juicy burger for you with a side of fries. There's even some beer." Gabriel said.

Dean nodded. "Thanks Gabe. It means a lot. Have you heard anything?"

The archangel shook his head. "Sorry. We just have to give it some time. I'm sure Cassie will show up the next time he has a day free. Crowley can't deny him because it's in his contract."

Dean sighed and took a seat and Gabriel came over and took the cover off the plate revealing the burger. "Here you are. One archangel special. Enjoy."

"It looks good Gabe. Thanks." Dean said digging in.

"You're welcome Dean. You eat too Sam." Gabriel said sitting down as well to partake in a large chocolate shake.

"How long do you think will take for Cas to get his free day?" Sam asked digging into his salad.

"I'm not sure. The contract didn't say when the two days would be just that there were two days that he would have free." Gabriel said stealing one of Dean's fries to dip in his milk shake.

Dean glared at the angel. "That was mine."

"Do you want it back?" The blonde asked with a grin.

Dean stared at him for a minute before turning to his brother. "Sam get your crazy ass angel away from me. He's being weird again!"

Sam chuckled. "Sorry. I can't seem to make him do anything."

"Damn straight."

Castiel whimpered as his naked body involuntarily shivered. It wouldn't be much longer until he was able to leave provided he had the strength to do so. He shifted enough to look at the clock once more. Less then an hour left till his collar came off. During his free days Crowley had absolutely no power over him so he knew exactly where he was going to go. He shifted again on the hard concrete, one of his wings twitching painfully as it brushed against this mutilated back.

The past week had been hell. He had tried to not to get on Crowley's bad side but it seemed that it was all he was able to do. Things the demon would normally let slide were suddenly bad enough to warrant the whip. The punishments that did earn him the whip earned him nearly double the punishment. The main thing he was fighting against was that damn liquid that the demon kept shoving down his throat. A few drops everyday and it was already making him weaker. The worst part about it all was that he had be forbidden by the demon to heal himself.

The door to the cellar opened and Castiel jumped, struggling to get into a position to defend himself. Footsteps came closer and while the kick they delivered was expected, the pain of it being delivered to his fresh lash wounds was not. A scream was pulled from him as he felt them start bleeding once more. Gasping for breath he managed to roll away, shielding himself with his wings. The footsteps followed him and his hair was painfully grabbed.

"Are you ready to started being a good little slave again?" Crowley asked. "If not then there's still time for another lashing before you go."

"N-No Master." Castiel stuttered out, the pain making it had to focus.

"No you're not? Pity. I was hoping you'd learned your lesson." The Hell King said, letting go of those dark locks only to bring his hand down and dig his fingers into the open stab wound on the angel's chest pulling a scream from him. "You know if it wasn't for that clause you put into your contract, I think I would have had you tried to the bed and given you a lesson that way."

The angel shuddered, shaking his head frantically, as he tried to get away from King of Hell's fresh torment. "P-P-Please..."

"You want more then?" Crowley asked. "Then tell me how I should hurt you next. The knife? The whip? The switch? Or how about we try something new? Some fire maybe?"

The Hell King stood and pulled the angel to his feet and dragged him over to the wall, using the d-rings on the angel's cuffs to attach him to the hook there. Crowley inspected his work, taking in the bruised face, the multitude of cuts covering his chest and back, at of course various hickey's left all over his neck. He had done a good job of making a mess of the angel and all of the wounds were in various stages of healing. Now he just need to ice the cake and send Castiel running right into Dean's arms.

Going over to the metal table he grabbed a small knife and flipped over in his hands. He turned back to Castiel, noticing the fear in the angel's eyes. He walked over, eyeing the twitching wings and wide blue eyes. Smiling to himself he let his eyes rake over the naked frame, like he was trying to decide where to start. Brown eyes flicked to the clock, he only had a few minutes left before the collar came off and Castiel would run.

Smiling he trailed the knife down the side of the angel's face, pleased when those blue eyes slid closed. Crowley grinned as he dragged the knife further letting it scratch the surface of the angel's skin. Reaching the angel's hips he let the knife slowly dig into the skin next to the bone pulling a sharp cry from the angel. Pulling back he dragged the knife even lower, coming to stop just under Castiel's most intimate parts causing the angel to still.

"Master please...Please don't...I'll be a good slave." Castiel whimpered, trying not to move in case the demon just happened slip.

"I know you will pet." Crowley said. "I'm just making a point though. Now try not to move to much. I'd hate to accidently cut off your naughty bits am I right?"

Castiel couldn't contain his scream as the knife bit into the sensitive skin on the highest point of his inside thigh. He felt the blood run down his leg in small rivers causing him shift at the itching feeling it drew. He felt Crowley grip his chin and force his head up to look at him but he kept his eyes closed. His eyes flew open when he felt that knife dig into his other leg, mirroring the first cut. Crowley smiled at his scream and pulled back, bringing the knife up to lick the blood off it.

"You still taste heavenly for a rebellious angel. Just like that sinfully hot mouth of yours. Do me a favor and tell your squirrel I said hello." Crowley said as a snap rang out and the collar fell to the floor. "Enjoy your day off pet."

Castiel's eyes went wide at the words and his blue eyes flicked to the clock. Midnight. With a last glance at Crowley he spread his wings and flew. He focused on his bond with Dean, which had been slowly cracking open further during the past week. He just hoped he had the energy left to get there. He reached out a grabbed tightly onto what little bit of Dean he could letting that warmth guide him. He couldn't stop the cry of pain that escaped his lips as he crashed into the floor.

He heard a sharp curse followed closely by someone calling his name. He tried to answer but he was so tired that even opening his mouth seemed like a chore. He turned inward and stroked his bond and he heard a startled gasp letting him know that Dean had felt it. Feeling more warmth pour through the bond he focused on it and it gave him the will to open his eyes. A smile tugged at his lips as the first thing he saw was a pair of worried green eyes staring into his. Over Dean's left shoulder was Sam who looked equally as worried and over his right was Gabriel.

The archangel reached down towards him, probably with the intent to heal him, and he pulled back quickly, causing him to cry out in pain. The blonde's face fell and he tried reaching out again. Castiel didn't have a choice. He sent a wave of panic and fear at the bond. Dean jerked and turned and grabbed Gabriel's hand, stopping the archangel from touching him. He sent a wave of relief to Dean.

"Let go Dean. I need to heal him." Gabriel said. "He's hurt bad."

"I know but for some reason he doesn't want you touching him. I could feel his fear." Dean said.

The archangel frowned. "Why would he be afraid of me touching him?"

"I don't know." Dean admitted. "All I could tell was you trying to touch him sent him into a panic. I felt it through our bond."

"Ask him then. You are connected with him Dean."

^Cas? Cas can you hear me?^

^Dean! Dean!^ Cas called, relieved that he could hear him over the bond, feeling more of the seal crumble. ^Don't let Gabriel touch me!He'll get it too!^

The eldest hunter's confusion was clear through the bond. ^What will he get? And are Sam and I able to touch you?^

^Humans can but Gabriel can't. I've been poisoned. Ambronise.^

"Amber knees?" Dean asked out loud.

"Ambronise?! Shit! I'll be back." The was a flash and Gabriel was suddenly gone.

Sam was suddenly gone as well and reappeared a few moments later with a bowl and a couple rags. Castiel let out a whine as the youngest hunter began cleaning the blood from his body with warm water. Sam paused at the noise and looked up at him and he managed a weak nod. Sam returned to cleaning him, slowly working his way down his body. Dean wasn't idle either. He had gone and gotten a bottle of water and a straw and was helping him take little drinks.

"Dean?" Came Sam's worried voice. "He has blood on his legs."

Dean's eyes flicked down to the area with the blood and grew wide. He almost dropped the bottle of water. The hunter turned back and cupped his angel's cheek and gave him a small kiss.

^Cas...^

^It's not what it looks like Dean. I promise. Crowley didn't touch me like that.^ Castiel said softly. ^He said he was making a point.^

^I going to make a point too. As in the point of my knife in his head. You sure it's not what it looks like?^

Castiel struggled to move and finally got into enough of a position for both hunters to see the cuts the demon had inflicted on his legs. Their sighs of relief were audible. Sam returned to cleaning him off and Dean gave him another sip of water. Knowing that he was allowed to do what he wanted Cas gently began to pull some of Dean's energy into himself and healed some of his worse wounds.

There was a flash and Gabriel returned. "Okay ready Cassie? I'm going to heal you."

Castiel jerked away again, the action drawing only a pain filled hiss this time. "No..."

"Trust me please Castiel. I know what I'm doing. You won't transfer the poison to me. I promise." Gabriel said kneeling down next to Dean. "Just let me heal you so your boyfriend can stop worrying and you can both get some sleep."

"Swear!" Castiel snapped, the little bit of energy he had pulled from Dean already fading. "On your Grace!"

Gabriel looked him dead in the eye, gold locking with blue. "I swear on my Grace that nothing will happen to me. You won't transfer the poison to me."

Castiel nodded and his eyes slid closed. He felt Gabriel touch his brow and warmth envelop him. It was soothing and the pain faded from his body but the weakness remained. When it faded he pushed himself into a sitting position and Sam came up behind him and draped a blanket over him. He was grateful for the warmth and coverage even if it made his wings uncomfortable. Gabriel smiled down at him and he noticed for the first time the gloves Gabriel was wearing.

"Gabriel?" Castiel asked as Dean wrapped an arm around him and helped pull him to his very shaky feet. "Where did you get those?"

Gabriel slowly pulled the feathery gloves off and threw them on the table. "They're mine. I can't contract the poison when I use them. And I know what you are going to ask. 'How do you have those?' Simple..." The angel's face fell. "They're my creation. As is the Ambronise. I created the poison."

Castiel raised a hand as if to slap the archangel and though Sam stopped the blow he didn't stop the scathing words that left his lips. "You're the one responsible for what happened? Do you know how many brothers and sisters we lost during the war because of you?! You are a traitor far worse then I!"

Gabriel expression went blank. "It was never meant for that. It was-"

"Who used it as a weapon first? You?" Castiel asked.

"No. It was Lucifer. It was never meant to be used like that. I originally created it for use against demons. The demons turned out to be resistant to it. It was only when Lucifer threw it at Michael during their first fight that I realized what I had created." Gabriel said. "After the war I went around and destroyed every bottle I could find. Those I couldn't destroy I altered the mixture so the effects would dissipate after a few days."

Castiel threw the blanket to the floor and flared his wings, feathers flying loose and hitting the floor in large numbers, revealing the bald spots and even the bleaching of color in some spots, with the feathers actually turning clear. "Does this look like you destroyed it all?!" Castiel snapped at his brother before collapsing.

Gabriel's face remained impassive as he studied the wings. "How much did he give you?"

That had Dean snapping. "Why the fuck should that matter?!"

"Do you want me to give him the antidote or would you rather I let his wings rot off so he can die a slow painful death?" The archangel asked blandly. "Because I could do it easily."

Sam helped move Castiel to the bed. "How quick can you make it?"

"All I need to know is the dose." The archangel replied.

Castiel glared. "Five drops every night for the past week. I know because I counted them every single time he forced them down my throat."

Gabriel nodded. He vanished for a second only to reappear with a bottle of sparkling purple liquid. He sat it on the table a grabbed a pen and paper and began jotting something down. After a few moments Gabriel turned to appraise Castiel before summoning a scale. He pointed to it and went back to what he was doing. Dean glanced at Sam, who shrugged and got the angel on the scale. Gabriel glanced at the numbers and began muttering to himself.

"Five eleven, one sixty eight. Add in the mass of the Grace and..." Gabriel said softly doing a few more things before smiling and summoning a cold medicine cup and pouring out a small amount before passing it to Dean. "There we go. That should do it. I've adjusted the dose based on your vessel's weight and height while also using your-"

"Yeah, you did some math. That's great." Dean said, passing the cup to Castiel, who was made a face at it before taking it and passing the now empty cup back. "Will it help?"

"It's my poison. I know how to counteract it." Gabriel said. "That dose is large enough that even if Castiel somehow miscounted it will still burn it all out over the next three hours. After that his Grace will react and fix him right up. He'll have his plumage and color back by about nine. Now everyone should get some rest."

Gabriel turned and replaced the stopper of the small bottle. He ripped up the page he used and burned it before snatching the gloves up off the table and tucking them and the vial into his jacket. With a snap he cleaned up the room and summoned Castiel some clothes. Once he was sure everything was in order he began walking towards the door, earning a confused look from all three of them.

"Gabe?" Sam called out, watching his boyfriend walk away.

The archangel gave him a little wave but didn't turn.

"Gabriel?" Castiel called out.

That had the blonde pausing, looking between the door and Castiel. "I should go. I think I've done enough damage here for one night. I'll stop by in the morning just to make sure everyone's okay."

"Please stay. I...I was angry." Castiel said softly, leaning against Dean, the antidote was making him feel woozy.

Gabriel looked torn, still glancing between the two. "I don't think that's a good idea. You need your rest and I'll just be in the way. You'll want to spend some time with your little family here."

"A family you are a part of." The younger angel insisted, even as his eyes began to droop.

The blonde flinched at that. "Castiel, I should really go. I'm not...I'm-"

"You can sleep with me. Dean and Cas are taking the other bed." Sam said, picking up the clothes the archangel had summoned and passing the shirt to Dean while he struggled to get the pants on the almost sleeping angel.

"Nice gesture Sammich but I should go. I have...Things to do." The angel finished lamely.

"Get your ass ready for bed." Dean said, getting Castiel into the shirt and helping him stand so his pants could be pulled up. "Not like you have anyplace else to be."

Gabriel made a face at that. "I do have a house you know. It's where I stay when I-"

"Don't care Wing Ding. Get in the bed." The eldest Winchester said, tucking his angel into their bed. "Cas is going to want to see you in the morning. And this is your home. We've all royally fucked up at some point. I made a deal with demon and ended up going to hell. Sam freed Lucifer. Cas rebelled against heaven. Point is family is there to forgive you for that. Now I'm not going to say it again. Get your feathery ass in the bed."

Gabriel didn't move. He stood stock still, his face a mixture of pain and hope. He turned and cast another look at the door. It wasn't that far. Just a few steps but it seemed like miles. Looking at the beds, which were much closer, he realized that they looked even further away then the door did. He glanced back at the door and took a step only to stop when a hand clamped down hard on his wrist, if wasn't for the fact he was an angel it would have been painful. He looked down at the hand holding his wrist, then up Sam who was looking at him with pleading green eyes.

Gabriel glanced at the bed where Castiel was sleeping peacefully. "I...I guess..."

"Please?" Sam asked softly.

"I guess...Just one night won't hurt." Gabriel said softly. "But I get the couch."

Dean glared at him until the archangel snapped his fingers and the couch changed into a small camp bed. The eldest hunter's glare intensified and he pointed to Sam's bed. With huff he gave in and changed the couch back and with another snap was in his black silk boxers and matching tank top. Happy that the angel was complying, Dean and Sam both changed into their night clothes. As the hunters crawled into bed with their respective angels, they both had the same feeling of finally finding home.


	9. Revelations Isn't Just a Book

Castiel woke to the feeling of being warm and pain free. It was a nice feeling. He stretched carefully and was pleased to find the Gabriel had been right. He felt better, there was no weakness and no horrible itching in his wings. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was just a little after nine. Carefully pulling himself from Dean's embrace he released his wings and let out a smile when he realized it was just as the archangel said. His wings were healed. Speaking of his brother he turned to see Gabriel sitting at the table with a cup something and watching him with sad gold eyes.

"You were right. They're healed." Castiel said coming over to him. "I didn't dare hope to believe you. I feared my wings lost."

"I wouldn't let that happen." Gabriel said, his voice flat. "We need to talk Castiel. It's important."

Castiel frowned at the grim look on his older brother's face. "Gabriel?"

"Can you trust me one more time please?" The archangel asked holding out a hand to him. "It's all I ask."

"You are worrying me." Castiel admitted, refusing to take the hand. "What's wrong?"

"You were right to blame me." Gabriel said softly. "I gave the vial of Ambronise to Crowley. It was the second to last vial I had. Before you start yelling let me explain. I did it to weaken you. You being weaker meant that you would unconsciously pull more and more energy from Dean. That's what broke the seal down. In fact I'm pretty sure it's almost completely gone now. You won't need your contract with Crowley to survive anymore."

Castiel stepped back away from Gabriel, shock and disbelief clear on his face. "Why would you do that to me? Did't you care what it was doing to me?!"

Gabriel stood, his Grace crackling slightly over his skin, giving him an intimidating air despite his stature. "Do you think I would take such a risk with your life Castiel? I never would have done it if I wasn't one hundred percent certain that I could save you! Make no mistake Castiel I did it because I love you. And you know what? I would do it again to save you."

The younger angel took another step back, surprised when he collided with something. He turned and was met with the angry green glare of Dean Winchester. The glare was not directed at him however, but at the archangel behind him. He felt Dean's arms come up and wrap around him tightly and they pulled him back and away from the the blonde. Sam was also awake and standing next to his bed.

"I think that maybe you should leave." Dean said, his voice low and threatening.

Gabriel let out a sigh and his Grace dissipated. "I'm not done yet. There is still something else I can do before I can leave."

"Haven't you done enough?"

The archangel actually flinched at the anger and accusation in Sam's voice. "I said you would hate me didn't I?"

"You said you had a plan I wouldn't like." Sam growled. "You didn't tell me that you were going to try and kill Cas. If I had known that I would have said something."

Dean's angry glare turned to Sam. "You knew?"

"He told me that he and Crowley had a plan. He said he couldn't tell me what it was. If I had known Dean, I would have told you and Cas." Sam said, turning his pleading eyes to his brother.

"I believe you Sam. It's this one I don't trust." Dean said, his glare turning back to the archangel.

Gabriel shook his head and a roll of paper appeared in his hands and he held it out to Castiel. "Here. This is a copy of your contract. Your Master Contract. The one that has the exit clause. It's a simple one at that. All you have to do is form a soul mate bond with Dean."

This brought another growl from the hunter. "If you knew all this time why didn't you just tell us instead of putting Cas through hell?"

Gabriel answered with a growl of his own, throwing the contract to the floor. "Because neither of you were ready! The bond wasn't open so the whole thing would have been pointless! Castiel would have been free but with the bond still closed he still would have died! I said it once and I will say it again. I did what I had to do in order to save Castiel's life and if I had to, I'd do it again."

Dean's glare didn't lessen. "You're no better then Crowley."

The archangel turned away at that. "Think what you will. I did it because I love my brother. At least let me do this one last thing. Castiel come here."

Castiel hesitated and Gabriel gave him a sad smile.

"Please. I asked you to trust me one more time. I swear on my Grace that I will do you no harm." He said softly holding out his hand to Castiel once more.

Castiel hesitantly moved forward and placed his hand in the archangel's despite Dean's growl. "What do you want Gabriel?"

The blonde gave him a smile. "It's not what I want. It's what you need before you bond with Dean." Gabriel said placing a glowing hand over Castiel's heart. "I, the Archangel Gabriel, Fourth Born and Messenger of the Lord, do herby give you, the Seraph Castiel of Thursday, my blessing upon your mating. May your days be happy, your nights be peaceful, and your love eternal."

Castiel's eyes were wide as Gabriel pulled back and released him, the glowing handprint of his chest fading. "I don't understand why you would give me an archangel's blessing. I'm just a seraph."

Those gold eyes were sad. "Because I love you. You always were my favorite Cassie. That will never change. You'll always be the fledgling that followed on my wing tips asking how to do spells, getting into trouble, and driving Michael and Raphael insane with worry. I want nothing more then your happiness Castiel. Now I know you'll have it."

Castiel nodded and moved away. Dean was quick to pull the angel back into his arms and away from Gabriel. The archangel didn't let the pain he felt at that show on his face. Instead he turned to Sam, whose anger at him was almost palpable. He took a step towards the taller but the brunette held up a hand to stop him. He watched as the younger hunter walked over to his jacket and withdrew something from the pocket before holding it out to him.

Gabriel couldn't stop the pain from showing on his face this time or the tears from filling his eyes, though he didn't let them fall. He dimly heard his brother gasp as the hunter held out the item. In Sam's hand was one of his golden feathers. It was in perfect condition despite that hunter having it for a year. It had been his courting gift to Sam. Now the hunter was giving it back. That spoke volumes about just how bad this situation was. Sam no longer wanted him.

Gabriel shook his head. "It was a gift. Keep it. It will offer you some protection."

Sam frowned and dropped the feather into the trash can next to his bed. That hurt worse then returning it. He snapped and a small wooden box appeared on the table. Taking one last look at the people he cared most Gabriel turned on his heel and walked out the door. As soon as the door clicked shut Castiel squirmed out of Dean's grasp and retrieved the feather that Sam had thrown away. He held it in his hands cherishing that last few moments before it burst into flames. He let it fall to the floor leaving a scorch mark.

Dean came over to him. "Why did it burst into flames now? Sam's had that thing forever."

"Because the courtship is over." Castiel said. "Sam ended it. The same would happen to the feather I gave you should our courtship end."

Sam looked upset. "I didn't realize. I...I wasnt't trying to end it. I was just so mad that-"

"Once you are calm you can call him back." Castiel said. "I...I think he was only trying to help in his own misguided way. Gabriel did what he thought was right. Maybe someday I can forgive him and allow myself to trust him once more."

Dean nodded, his own hand unconsciously clutching the feather hanging around his neck. "Right now I'm more worried about you then Gabriel. We have a way to free you and I'm going to take it. What do we need to do to get this soul mate bond to happen?"

Castiel stood. "Sage and lavender. We must burn both while we consummate our bond."

The brought Sam up short. "You mean have sex?"

The angel nodded. "Yes. Though our courtship was a short one the end goal is to have a soul mate bond. It is what angels truly seek. To have a bond with a soul that complements theirs. Angels never start a courtship unless-"

Castiel stopped at the look of pain on Sam's face. The youngest Winchester was staring at the mark on the floor left by Gabriel's feather. There was also a look of shocked realization there as well. It was easy to guess that his brother had not told Sam what the courtship had really meant. Leave it to the archangel to keep his mouth shut about the important things.

Dean noticed as well and a frown marred his features. "Unless what Cas? You can't leave us hanging like that."

"Unless they intend to keep that soul with them in all it's forms no matter where it falls to once Death takes it." Castiel said. "Heaven or hell we claim it as our own."

Dean nodded. "I wanted to wait a bit longer but I'd rather have you safe."

"I'll run and get the sage and lavender. Anything else?" Sam asked.

"Lube?" Dean asked with a grin.

Castiel and Sam both flushed and Dean began to laugh.

Gabriel cursed and ranted and raved in Enochian as he punched the sheer cliff in front of him. His Grace erupted into a brilliant burning rainbow of color as it boosted his strength and healed him as he repeatedly broke the bones in his hands over and over as he punched. Waves of salt water licked at him, soaking him quickly as a storm began to form due to his Grace. With one final hit he cracked the cliff before him in two.

He sank to his knees and let his tears fall, mixing with the rain that was starting to fall. He ached. He knew what he had risking by getting involved but he had done it anyway. He saw a chance to do what he couldn't when Lucifer fell. Gabriel had tried to fix his family and he succeeded. Castiel would be happy. Dean would be happy. Sam would find a nice girl to settle down with instead of an emotionally compromised archangel turned Trickster. They would all do so much better without him.

"Them's the cards ain't they?"

Gabriel turned to see Crowley standing a few feet away holding an umbrella. "I knew it would happen and did it anyway. It doesn't stop it from hurting."

"If it makes you feel better then I think you did the right thing. Those two needed each other. I'm glad I listened to you. Made things go so much easier." Crowley said tipping his umbrella in salute. "Thanks for that mate."

Gabriel glared and turned away. "You're welcome. Now leave me alone."

The demon let out a hiss through his teeth. "I really wish I could do that but you see...It's because of you that I've gone and lost my plaything."

"My brother is not a toy!" Gabriel snapped, getting to his feet. "And you would do well to remember that!"

Crowley just smiled. "He was my toy for a little while. And if it hadn't been for that clause he put in then he would have been a perfect slave. But I'm sure you know all about that. What with your history with Lucifer."

Gabriel stormed over to Crowley, intent on making the demon pay for his words. What he wasn't expecting was the sudden move from the demon that buried a knife into his side before backing away. Gabriel stared down at the knife and slowly pulled it out, staring at the yellow tinge the blade held. It fell to the ground as his fingers went numb, the rain washing away the yellow and red staining it.

"You bastard!" Gabriel shouted as he stumbled, trying to get his quickly numbing legs to work.

Crowley watched with a smile. "What did you expect? I'm a demon. Since you lost me my angel it seems only fair to replace him with you. I have a contract that can save your life if you want it."

Gabriel fell to his knees, clutching the wound in his side. "Bite me."

Crowley stepped forward, closing his umbrella as he went, since the rain had stopped. "I'll do more then that given the chance. Now are you going to be a good little angel and come quietly? Or do I have to use brute force on you?" Brown eyes raked over the angel. "Might not want to use too much though. Don't want to break you, since you're so small."

Gold eyes struggled to focus. "Do what you will to me. I don't care."

"Have it your way." Crowley said, flipping his umbrella around. "Do you want to know what the best part about having you take Castiel's place is?"

Gabriel weakly glared at the King of Hell as he fell forward, struggling to remain upright. "The fact that I'm not afraid of you or your punishments?"

"Not at all. It's the fact that after what you just did, no one will be looking for you for a long time." The demon said with a smile. "So you won't be missed anytime soon by your Moose."

Gabriel remained silent, knowing the demon spoke the truth. He had to get away, get to Sam. The box he'd left with them held the antidote. With a grunt of effort he forced his wings to try and work. They were just as numb as the rest of his body. Crowley came to stand over him, watching with amused brown eyes as he fought the poison flowing in his veins.

"Having trouble? Here. Allow me to help." The demon said.

Gabriel glanced up just in time to witness the King of Hell pull back and swing. The heavy metal handle of the umbrella came crashing down on his head hard. Blackness enveloped him and the last thing he was aware of was the laughter of the demon.

Sam had taken the Impala and went and got what was needed and then beat a hasty retreat to the library. Dean took everything in stride, lighting both the herbs and some candles. Castiel had flushed at the looks that his hunter kept shooting him. As the herbs burned the brunette had stripped them both nude before leading Castiel to the bed.

Dean was everything that the angel had dreamed he would be. He didn't rush but made sure that he was comfortable, taking the time to explain what he was doing before he did it so there were no surprises. Castiel had expected the hunter to be forceful and domineering, which he was, but Dean had also been gentle and very passionate. Castiel was ashamed of the tears that fell from his eyes as they reached their completion but Dean had just held him letting him bask in the warmth of his arms and their new bond which was thrumming with the same warmth as the man who had just made love to him.

"I never thought anything could feel that amazing." Castiel whispered as he laid his head on Dean's chest, the slowing beat of his hunter's heart calming him. "I never dreamed of feeling something like that. It was incredible."

Dean chuckled, his laugh reverberating in his chest. "I know. It's never felt like that for me. That was amazing."

"I wouldn't be opposed to doing it again." Castiel admitted, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Most angels only do it once to ensure the bond. I would enjoy doing it again."

That brought a smile to the hunter's face. "I would enjoy that too. Maybe we could even switch positions. I think I'd enjoy that."

"You two are so disgustingly cute that it's sickening."

Dean was sitting up with a gun in his hand in a heartbeat. Castiel had his blade out as well. The door to the motel was thrown open and Sam came in gun raised as well. The demon just smiled as he sat calmly, eating a piece of chocolate cake at the table. He glanced up at them and shook his head taking another bite.

"Hello to you too. Anybody want some cake? I have more." The demon said.

"What the hell do you want asshole?" Dean asked, his gun cocking loudly.

"I came to say congratulations on your bonding. And I brought you a gift." He slid a nicely wrapped box across the table. "Here you go. As long as they aren't used on me I don't care. Lovely little demon killing bullets. Wouldn't want anything to happen to my favorite hunters now would I?"

"Like we're supposed to believe this is all you came for." Sam snapped. "What do you want?"

Crowley looked up at them. "I'm just glad to see that my plan of getting the two them together worked. Couldn't have done it without Gabriel. He was nice enough to give me the poison. Though I'm sure he's reaping the rewards for betraying you right now. As for you my dear Castiel, you are free. The contract is broken. So now that my darling dream team is back together I'll be leaving you alone for a long while. Enjoy yourselves."

The demon stood and finished off his cake. He gave them a little wave and vanished. Sam turned to see that Dean was holding Castiel tightly to his chest. The angel seemed relieved that the Hell King was gone but Sam was sure that there was no way he would even feel comfortable around the demon ever again. All the more reason to avoid the demon in the future.

Turning back to the table he eyed the box the demon had left before he noticed the small wooden box that Gabriel had left there. Going over he flicked the clasp on box, noting that the wood seemed to be a dark purple in color. Opening it he was greeted with a row of vials, all but one of them containing a shimmering purple liquid. The last one contained a shimmering yellow. Sam pulled out the yellow one and held it to the light.

"S-Sam?"

Sam turned at the sound of Castiel's panicked voice. The angel was pressed back against the headboard of the bed as far away as possible. Those blue eyes were fixed on the vial in his hands. Sam took a step towards the bed but Castiel's shaky cry of 'No!' halted him in his tracks. He quickly moved to the far side of the table and away from the angel, who relaxed now that he was farther away.

"What is this stuff Cas?" Sam asked. "Why are you so afraid of it?"

"That is Ambronise. Poison." Castiel said. "Where did you get it?"

Sam pointed to the box. "There were five vials of purple stuff and just this one yellow one."

"Don't panic but in your hand right now is enough poison kill off more then half of the angels in heaven." The angel said calmly. "Please slowly put it back."

Sam winced and carefully put the vial back into the box. As he went to close the lid he noticed the gloves Gabriel had used before and a booklet that were strapped to the inside. He pulled the gloves out and sat them aside and carefully pulled out the small book. He didn't recognize the writing but it was clearly all done by hand. He held the book up for the angel to see.

"That's Gabriel's writing. It's in Enochian. Let me see." Castiel said.

Sam brought the book over to to Dean and the angel. "It's beautiful writing."

"That it is." Castiel admitted looking over the book. "These are...These are instructions. They explain how to make the antidote to Ambronise. It also explains doses for being poisoned and side effects. This is very detailed. It seems like everything Gabriel knew about it is in this book."

Dean took it and flipped through a couple pages when he noticed something near the front. "There are pages missing."

Castiel took the book back and as he did a loose page came out. He picked it up and noticed that it was dated for the day before he showed up. It was only after noticing that fact that he realized that it was addressed to him.

"*Castiel,*" He read aloud so the Winchesters would know what was on it too, "*There is a chance that you'll never read this but if you do then I just want to say that I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me but I just had to let you know that I am sorry. That's why I'm giving you this. The last vial of Ambronise. It's an unaltered vial, unlike the one I gave Crowley, so be careful with it. You also have the antidote along with instructions on how to make more should you need it. The missing pages in the front were how to make the poison. I destroyed those a long time ago. You'll never have to be afraid of it ever again. You'll also never have to be afraid of me. I know that you will ever want to see me again after this so I guess this is goodbye. Laters. Gabriel.* I don't understand. Why did he give this to me?"

"My guess? Is because he knows you'll make sure it never falls into the wrong hands." Dean said. "I get that he's an asshole but as much as I hate to say it, his heart was in the right place."

"How about we give him a month before calling him back?" Sam suggested.

Castiel nodded. "It would give me a chance to thank him. If it hadn't been for Gabriel then I might still be Crowley's slave. While I do not like his methods he did help get me free. Perhaps...Maybe we were too hard on him?"

"He deserves a kick in the ass for pulling this shit but like I told him. He's still family." Dean said. "We'll let him stew for a bit and then call him back okay?"

"I would like that Dean." Castiel admitted. "I'm glad everything worked out for us in the end."

That had Sam chuckling. "You know I used to never get that old saying 'Does the end really justify the means?' Having gone through this I think that sometimes it does."

Dean nodded. "Sometimes Sam, you need to do a wrong thing to make something right. Now turn around so I can get dressed. We deserve a victory burger."

"Is food all you think about Dean?"

Castiel stood to get dressed as well. He took the time to place everything that Gabriel had given him back into the box before closing it. Smiling to himself he picked up the box and slid it into a pocket dimension, something that the archangel had taught him how to do. Turning back to look at Sam and Dean he realized that while he was free of Crowley he was going to have some hard habits to break. The future would be a bit rocky but to him it still looked bright. As long as he had people who loved him by his side he could get through anything.


	10. Epilouge: Angel's Misery

Crowley stood in the cellar of his new mansion looking down at the weakened angel at his feet. "I saw your family today. They looked they were having a good time."

The demon dropped a picture into the angel's boxer clad lap. In the picture it had Sam, Dean, and Castiel at what looked like a boardwalk. The hunters and angel were standing in what looked like a shooting gallery playing against each other. The hunters had big smiles on their faces but the angel had a look of concentration on his face as he fired his water gun. Gold eyes flicked up to lock with the demon's brown then back to the picture in his lap.

"How much longer do you plan on resisting me Gabriel? It's already been six months. How much longer do you really think you can hold out against the torture and the poison flowing through you?" Crowley asked, kneeling down to look the archangel in the eye. "Can't be too much longer mate."

Gabriel looked up, shaking his sweated soaked blonde hair away from his face. "It's my creation. I can hold out for years against it. As for your torture? What you're doing was just Lucifer's play time to me. I've held out much longer against far worse."

"So you say. It seems like you're running a fever again. That makes it what? The fifth one in the past two weeks?" The demon asked. "You must be miserable."

Gold eyes narrowed. "No. I've been having a blast. It's real fun being trapped in your disgusting cellar with only the rats and cockroaches for company. It's like a spa day. Just send in a cabana boy and it'd be perfect."

The demon's fist flew before the angel could blink, turning his head and knocking him over. He hissed as he landed on the still open wound on his side, the injured flesh refusing to mend due to the poison entering his body there. He pressed a hand to the wound feeling blood seep out once more. He looked up at the demon with a smile.

"Did I hit a nerve? Or is it because you have the cabana boy tired to your bed?" Gabriel asked.

Crowley reached out and grabbed a fistful of his blonde hair pulling his head back at an odd angle drawing a sharp cry from the angel. "If you would rather I could have him replaced with you. I'm sure you'd last a bit longer then he would. You'd probably have a nicer scream as well."

The archangel grinned despite the pain. "No thanks. I've been spoiled. I like it when I get laid by a real man that doesn't need to pad to make it seem like he has a package."

The demon slammed the angel's head against the floor. "I hit the double digits mate. You'd be begging me not to fill you up."

"Not likely. I had toys please me better." The blonde said with a laugh, blood running down the side of his face from the cut that had been inflicted when he hit the floor.

The demon let out a growl and stood. "You think you're so cute don't you?"

The archangel managed to sit up again. "Cute? No I don't think I'm cute at all. I know I'm a sexy beast that you can't handle."

Crowley shook his head. He was fed up with the angel's antics. He acted more like the Trickster he claimed to be then the angel he really was. It wasn't surprising that he had held out this long. He pulled the vial out of his jacket along with a needle. Measuring out the correct amount he replaced the cork and put the vial back. Tapping the needle to remove any bubbles he looked down at the angel who was now watching him with a glare.

"Time for your next dose. Shame this isn't the real thing. I figured it out that you changed it a bit when Castiel started showing his symptoms to me." Crowley said looking at the needle. "So where do you want this today? Arm? Leg? Under the nail?"

"If I tell you where to stick it will you leave me alone?" The angel asked, eyeing the needle.

"You have my word." The demon said with a smile.

The angel wordlessly held out his arm, knowing better then to fight. Fighting led to sessions with the whip, the cane, and almost once with the hell hound. Looking away he felt the demon grip his fingers tightly and bit down hard on his tongue when he felt the needle slide under his nail and inject the liquid. He pulled his arm back and spit out a mouthful of blood onto the floor next to him.

"Thanks. Now do us both a favor and fudge off." Gabriel said.

"You could just make this a lot easier on yourself you know." The King of Hell said holding out a white collar to him. "All you have to do is say yes to my contract."

Gabriel looked at the collar then up at the demon, who was smiling sweetly at him. "And then what? You want me to be your executioner like you had Cassie doing? Sitting at your feet and letting you pet me like I'm your favorite dog? Letting you whore me out to your favorite demons when they do a good job? Or would you have me chained to your bed and ready to service you?'

Crowley's hand was in his hair again and he leaned in close and licked the blood from his face. "You'll be whatever I want you to be. I would do anything I wanted to you and all you could do would be obey me. Be grateful I've left your little family alone so far. Keep pissing me off and I'll have Castiel back in your place before you could blink."

The demon released him and walked away, going out the door. The heavy metal slammed shut and the sigils activate once more, trapping him. He waited a few minutes to ensure that he was alone before he let a sob escape his throat. He picked up the picture and stared at it. He wished he had the courage in him to send out a call to Castiel for help but he was afraid that if he did, Crowley would dig his claws into his little brother once more. It was not a risk he was willing to take.

Using a little bit of his power he made the picture stick to the wall along with the five others there. One for each month he'd been there. He looked up at the pictures as the first bout of numbness began to spread through his body. He could feel himself growing hot and his fever spiked. His dose was much higher then Castiel's had been. Even as the first scream was ripped from his throat as his body began to cramp, it was all he could do to send a little prayer of thanks to God that his brother and the Winchesters were safe.


End file.
